HPC Class
by ninako-yume
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, qui jusque-là voyageait avec son tuteur, un dénommé Jiraya se retrouvait dans l'obligation de rentrer à Konoha à cause d'un incident survenue lors de son voyage. Il dut alors intégrer la HPC Class avec le conseil de sa deuxième tutrice qui n'était autre que Tsunade, la directrice de cette académie. Il fera des rencontre qui bouleverseront sa vie...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Dans Konoha, se trouvait une académie dont la réputation attirait tous les élèves du pays, même les plus pauvres. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde ne pouvait y accéder. Et c'était en partie à cause de son niveau scolaire assez élevé. La deuxième raison de son prestige était une classe spéciale, que l'on nommait le plus souvent la HPC Class. Tous les élèves et professeurs idolaient cette classe pour des raisons très simples : leurs niveaux scolaires faisaient d'eux des élites, ils appartenaient tous à des familles connus pour être les plus riches du pays, leur beauté faisaient rêver n'importe quelles filles ou garçons. Et c'était comme ça que cette classe était devenue le symbole de leur académie. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que tout cela n'était qu'une façade, une coquille refoulant la vérité. Car oui, la HPC Class avait un secret. Et si on y faisait attention, son nom le découvrait déjà. HPC voulait dire High Power Control, cette classe était donc faite pour les personnes possédants des pouvoirs surnaturels et qui voulaient donc les contrôler. Bien sûr, toutes les qualités sur leur intelligence, beauté et richesse étaient vrai.

Cette classe était coupée en différents niveaux : le plus bas était le niveau B, pour ceux qui étaient encore novices avec leurs pouvoirs (Taux de contrôle : 40% Puissance : 30%) Viens ensuite le niveau A (T.D.C : entre 40 et 50% P. : entre 40 et 60%) Après nous avions le niveau A+ (T.D.C : entre 60 et 80% P. : entre 60 et 80%) Et enfin, ceux placés au sommet du classement les A++, ils étaient très rares car leurs Taux de contrôle dépassaient les 100% et leur puissance, les 90%. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que dans cette classe, il n'y en avait que deux.

Uzumaki Naruto, qui jusque-là voyageait avec son tuteur, un dénommé Jiraya se retrouvait dans l'obligation de rentrer à Konoha à cause d'un incident survenue lors de son voyage. Il dut alors intégrer la HPC Class avec le conseil de sa deuxième tutrice qui n'était autre que Tsunade, la directrice de cette académie. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller, car tout ce qu'il désirait c'était avoir une vie normale…mais encore une fois, la chance n'avait pas été de son côté.

* * *

_**Je sais que mon prologue est assez court mais j'espère que l'histoire à retenue votre intérêt...même un peu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis par review ou me demander des renseignement ^^**_


	2. Nouvelle classe

**Nouvelle classe**

* * *

-Ba-chan, je te dis que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller !

-**Naruto, **fit une jeune femme blonde d'un air grave. _Merde, on dirait que je l'ai énervée._ On en a déjà parlé, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix. Où peut être as-tu envie que l'incident qui est survenu lors de ton voyage se répète ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-….

Il se tut, ne sachant quoi répondre. Son expression s'était assombrit, et Tsunade commençait presque à regretter ses paroles mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle continua :

-Si tu n'as plus rien à dire, alors bouge tes fesses et sors de mon bureau ! Kakashi t'attends depuis une heure ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant la porte comme s'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Il ne se fit pas attendre et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il ouvra la porte et se trouva face à un homme, probablement dans la trentaine, qui lui souriait chaleureusement malgré le masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Même si sa coupe en hérisson était un peu étrange, il avait l'air d'être une personne honnête. Il descendit son regard sur le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se frappa mentalement pour la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. _Je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est un gros pervers ! Je reconnais ce livre, c'est le dernier tome qui est sorti de la série qu'écrit Ero-senin. Décidément, si le professeur principal est comme ça, je n'imagine même pas la classe._ Et avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui, la voix de la jeune femme se fit entendre une dernière fois :

-Et enlève-moi ce masque d'indifférence que tu portes ! Le Naruto que je connais n'est pas comme ça !

_Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle ne me connait pas si bien que ça en fin de compte… _pensa-t-il tristement.

Car il fallait qu'il le porte ce masque… il le fallait vraiment. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire assez confiance aux personnes qu'il rencontrerait pour leur montrer son véritable lui. Celui qui était souriant et avait toujours la joie de vivre mais qui pouvait être en même temps trop facile à trahir…laissant de ce fait beaucoup d'ouvertures à _**lui**_.

Le dénommé Kakashi, qui avait entendu ce que Tsunade avait dit, le regarda un instant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Tsunade-sama m'a tout dit. Tu peux compter sur moi

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux un instant, essayant de deviner si celui-ci mentait, mais il ne vit rien. Alors il s'autorisa à sourire car le geste que Kakashi venait de faire lui rappelait son père. Le jeune sensei lui rendit son sourire, heureux que le blond commence à l'apprécier. Naruto suivit Kakashi en silence jusqu'à arriver devant la salle. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Naruto.

-A partir de maintenant, tu entreras dans une zone réservée. Cette salle est entourée par un Kekkai c'est pour cette raison que tu ne sens rien pour l'instant, mais à l'intérieur les tensions créer par les pouvoirs surélevés des élèves sont assez fortes. Il fit une pause en étudiant Naruto puis continua : Mais bon, vu les renseignements dont m'a fait part Tsunade-sama et ton regard imperturbable à l'instant face à cette révélation, je suppose que tu dois être vraiment fort. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilleras pendant l'entrainement

Il lui adressa encore une fois un sourire. Décidément, il se sentait bien avec ce professeur. Même en connaissant son secret, il restait si agréable. _Je devrais peut être commencé à lui faire confiance…même un peu_ pensa-t-il.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, accompagnés bien sûr d'un silence pesant. Cela ne le fit même pas ciller et il se contenta de suivre le professeur en se possionnant devant le tableau. Il fit face à la classe, portant de nouveau son masque d'indifférence. Le silence resta pesant, quant à lui, il se contentait de fixer un point invincible que lui seul semblait voir. Ce calme néanmoins fut interrompu par une voix aiguë venant du fond de la salle. Il porta son regard à sa destinataire qui n'était autre qu'une fille aux cheveux…roses ? Et celle-ci prit la parole.

-Sensei, vous êtes encore en retard ! Ça fait une heure que l'on attend !

-Ma..ma…vous savez, il y a eu ce-

-Et arrêtez avec vos excuses ! Le gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras

Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer la présentation du blond :

-Voici Uzumaki Naruto, il sera votre nouveau camarade à partir d'aujourd'hui. Prenez soin de lui, dit-il en leur adressant un nouveau sourire. Ce prof souriait vraiment beaucoup.

-C'est quoi ces pouvoirs ? Et son niveau ? Intervint une fille blonde en fixant le concerné.

-Ah ça, j'allais y venir de toute façon. Pour son pouvoir, je préfère que vous le découvriez pendant l'entrainement de cette après-midi. Quant à son niveau…il sera le troisième A++ dans cette classe

Un silence de mort régna, montrant évidemment leur surprise.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Il a l'air banal pourtant… renchérit un brun, possédant des marques rouges étranges sur les joues. Naruto posa son regard sur lui et celui-ci tiqua.

-Quoi, t'a un problème ? demanda le brun d'un ton menaçant.

Le blond l'observa un moment, il trouvait son caractère assez amusant, alors il lâcha un « Pfft.. » en retournant son attention de nouveau sur son point invisible. Cela énerva le brun qui se leva soudainement en pointant Naruto du doigt.

-Tu veux te battre ? Cracha-t-il à son encontre. Le blond se contenta de soupirer.

-Et tu oses m'ignorer en plus ?! Ramène t-

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par une grosse boule de papier dans sa bouche. _Que..? C'est la boule de papier qui était sur mon bureau…comment elle a pu arriver dans ma bouche..?_ Kakashi regarda Naruto un peu surpris et celui-ci lui retourna son regard en demandant :

-Je peux aller m'asseoir maintenant ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Voyons voir où te mettre… Il défila son regard sur toute la salle et l'arrêta sur une place vide à côté d'un brun. C'était la seule place qui restait, la salle était seulement composée de six tables de trois. Il reprit la parole : Tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Sai et Shino là-bas

Le blond ne se fit pas attendre et se dirigea vers sa place. Quand il passa la première rangée son regard croisa celui du brun trop impulsif auquel il avait fermé le clapet un peu plus tôt. A côté de lui se trouver un autre garçon qui était en train de s'empiffrer de chips, et enfin affalé sur la table entrain de…dormir ? Se trouvait un autre brun coiffé d'une queue de cheval en forme d'ananas. Tous trois étaient situés dans la table de gauche. Son regard dévia vers la table du milieu où se trouvait une fille blonde coiffée en quatre couettes, à ses côtés se trouvait un roux qui retint son attention. Son regard d'ailleurs resta plus longtemps sur ce rouquin qui accrochait le sien sans ciller. C'était quoi cette sensation..? Il interrompit le contact visuel pour passer à côté de celui qui se trouvait à côté du roux, il était assez spécial, maquillé de plusieurs traits mauves sur son visage. Enfin, il reporta son regard à la dernière table de la première rangée qui se trouvait tout à droite. Elle était occupée par une fille et un garçon possédant les mêmes yeux : pâles, presque transparents. La dernière personne sur cette table était une brune coiffée de deux chignons sur la tête. Il arriva à la deuxième rangée, où il s'assit à la place qu'avait indiquée Kakashi. Il n'observa pas les élèves occupant la deuxième rangée, trop occupé par ses pensées.

_Cette sensation quand je l'ai regardé…ne me dit pas que lui aussi-_

-Naruto-kun

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix provenant de sa gauche. Il se retourna et fit face à un brun qui était aussi pale qu'une feuille blanche. Et son sourire…_C'était quoi ce faux sourire ? Il ne savait pas sourire ou quoi ?_

-Alors comme ça t'es nouveau dans cette académie ? _Non, sans blague._ T'es bien de Konoha non ?

-Oui. Se contenta de répondre le blond, n'ayant aucune envie d'entamer une conversation avec lui.

On dirait que ma réponse l'a déstabilisé, l'air autour de lui à commençait à s'agiter. Je ne ressens aucune mauvaise onde dans l'air qui l'entoure, peut-être que je devrais faire l'effort de lui parler.

-J'habitais à Konoha quand j'étais petit mais je l'ai quitté il y a quatre ans pour voyager avec mon tuteur, je ne suis revenu ici seulement depuis quelques jours, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait plus familier.

-Je vois, répondit simplement le brun.

_Hein..? Il n'allait pas me demander pourquoi ? C'est bizarre…mais je me sens bien._

-Merci, dit-il dans un petit chuchotement.

-Quoi ? Tu as dit quelques choses ?

-Non, rien. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Cela surprit Sai, qui resta un moment à le fixer avant de tendre la main.

-Je me présente, je suis Sai et lui Shino. Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui lui allait bien mieux que le faux sourire qu'il arborait avant. Le dénommé Shino se contenta d'un hochement de la tête.

-Et moi, c'est Naruto. Même si vous le savez déjà, lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Eh ben, le petit nouveau se fait vite des amis. Pour pouvoir bien s'entendre avec Sai dès la première rencontre, faut le faire. Fit un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux dents pointues comme un requin.

-Ouhé ben tu le traites de petit nouveau mais il est plus fort que toi, rouspéta une rouquine en remettant correctement ses lunettes. Moi qui pensait qu'il allait être froid vu son visage fermé tout le long de sa présentation, j'avoue qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça…Mais ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Sasuke ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas !

-Il n'a pas l'air du tout inquiet…il s'en fiche tu sais, la taquina Suigetsu.

-Toi, la ferme ! S'énerva-t-elle en essayant de la frapper mais celui-ci esquiva.

-Vous être bruyant, les interrompit une voix froide à leurs côtés.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ? demanda Suigetsu accompagné d'un rictus.

-Exactement. Trancha le brun d'une voix encore plus froide.

-Ouais, comme si Sasuke allait s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre à part moi !

-Karin, vous n'êtes pas ensemble… dit-il en soupirant. Et toi Sasuke, tu mens très mal. Tu n'arrêtais pas de le fixer tout le long

-…..

- De quoi on n'est pas ensemble ?! Même si on ne l'est pas encore, ça sera pour très bientôt ! Alors arrête d'être aussi jaloux juste parce qu'aucune fille ne veut de toi ! S'énerva-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes en place une seconde fois.

A l'heure de pause, Sai et Shino le présentèrent au reste de la classe. Enfin, à part à un seul groupe pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu. Il y avait d'abord les filles, il avait déjà retenue leurs prénoms.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Tenten, la fille coiffée de deux macarons et dont l'attitude était assez énergique mais agréable. Son pouvoir consistait à faire apparaître n'importe quel type d'arme à n'importe quel moment. Puis Hinata, une fille assez timide, et qui semblait encore plus rougir face à lui pour des raisons qu'il lui était inconnues. Elle possédait un Kekei Genkai, c'était une technique héréditaire. Dans son cas, elle possédait le Byakugan : des pupilles permettant de voir à plusieurs kilomètres, où encore elles peuvent être utilisées pour voir dans un rayon de 5o mètres autour d'elle. Ils peuvent aussi voir à travers leurs cibles ou l'intérieur de leur corps. Après il y avait cette fille à la chevelure rose, nommé Sakura qui apparemment possédait une force surhumaine. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs son caractère bien trempé, mais elle restait néanmoins sympas. Vient ensuite cette blonde, Ino, coiffée en une queue de cheval, elle avait une technique de possession où elle transférait son esprit dans le corps de l'ennemi pour le contrôler. Et finalement, Temari, qui manipulait l'élément de vent grâce à son grand éventail.

Du côté des garçons, il y avait Neji, celui qui possédait les mêmes pupilles qu'Hinata et qui avait les mêmes capacités qu'elle. Le brun qui l'avait cherché se nommait Kiba, il pouvait prendre une forme animale avec son chien Akamaru et possédait plusieurs techniques en combinaison. Attendez un seconde…les chiens n'étaient pas normalement interdit en classe…ou dans un lieu d'éducation en général ? Bon, cette académie était définitivement bizarre. Il y avait aussi Chôji, celui qui se goinfrait tout le temps de chips. Son pouvoir à lui était de pouvoir augmenter ou diminuer le volume de toutes les parties de son corps. Ensuite, il y avait Shikamaru, celui qui dormait encore… d'après Sai il pouvait manipuler les ombres. Naruto trouvait ça cool et en fit la remarque, ce qui lui valut l'attention de Shikamaru qui se réveilla enfin. Shino qui se trouvait sur sa table, à côté de Sai, avait le pouvoir de contrôler les insectes. En parlant de Sai, il avait la possibilité de redonner vie aux animaux qu'il dessinait sur son parchemin. Kankuro, celui qui était à côté du roux, était un marionnettiste. Après ça, il y avait Lee, qui était très fort au corps à corps et dont la vitesse était impressionnante. Enfin, Gaara, le rouquin qui avait retenu son attention et qui était probablement le frère de Temari et Kankuro, manipulait le sable à sa ne savait pas pourquoi mais ils n'avaient pas voulu lui faire part de leurs niveaux. Ils voulaient qu'il le devine lui-même pendant l'entrainement.

Il ne restait plus que trois élèves avec lesquels il n'avait ni parlé ni approché. Ils étaient assis sur leurs tables d'un air hautain, presque royal. Il pouvait voir une rouquine, une dénommé Karin d'après Sakura. Vu le ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour dire son prénom, elle devait la détesté. Même à contre cœur, elle avait avoué que Karin tenait des capacités sensorielles surprenantes. A sa droite se trouvait un garçon à la chevelure blanche et aux dents pointues comme un requin, il s'appelait Suigetsu. Il pouvait transformer son corps pour le rendre à l'état liquide à sa guise. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire en coin quand il le regarda et il savait déjà qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. Enfin, le brun à sa gauche était accoudé sur la table, posant son visage dans sa main comme s'il était ennuyé de se trouver là. D'ailleurs, il ne paraissait même pas écouter sa camarade à côté de lui qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Leurs regards se croisèrent en même temps que Sakura lui expliquait son pouvoir en gloussant.

-Et enfin, Sasuke-kun ! Il est super fort ! Il possède une technique héréditaire lui aussi, c'est le sharingan : ça permet de copier des techniques de tout genre, et il peut aussi te faire entrer dans une illusion si réel que tu en perds la raison ! Il utilise aussi les éléments de la foudre et du feu, il est trop cool ! S'exclama-t-elle toute contente.

Ok….il était le genre de mec que toutes les filles tournaient autour. Il avait l'air si froid…il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Ce genre de mec qui avait toute cette attention et qui semblait complètement s'en moquer lui donnait envie de le frapper. Quand il le regarda une seconde fois, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ses yeux étaient si….glacials. Décidément, il ne l'aimait pas. Et il détourna le regard.

_Moi qui voulais jouer à l'indifférent dans cette classe….eh bien ça n'a pas marché. Je suis déjà en train de leur sourire et même rigoler. Je n'aime pas que les autres me traitent d'idiot….mais je crois qu'ils ont raison. Je suis un idiot. Car le Naruto que Ba-chan connaissait n'a pas pu s'empêcher de refaire surface. C'est vrai que je garde quand même une certaine distance avec eux et ils ont dû le sentir quand ils me demandaient des informations sur ma vie. Mais….tout va bien, tant que je garde toujours mon calme, je ne laisserai pas d'ouverture à __**l'autre**__. _

_Je peux bien me faire des amis non… ?_

Mais ce qu'il oublia, c'était que l'amitié menait à de l'attachement, et l'attachement à être blessé. Et s'il plongeait une fois **encore **dans le désespoir ? Cette fois-ci, _**il**_ prendrait complètement le contrôle.

Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

**_Voilà ! Vous êtes arrivez à la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu...? En tout cas j'attend vos avis avec impatience ^^ Car je dois l'avouer, si j'ai poster ce chapitre plus tôt que prévus c'est grâce à vos reviews ! Je remercie ceux qui mon en laisser en passant. Je vous préviens que je posterai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, car je conte faire les prochains chapitres plus long pour bien plonger dans l'histoire et éclaircir les mystères entourant Naruto. Sur ce, je vous laisse ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ^^_**


	3. Nouveau partenaire

**Nouveau partenaire**

* * *

Quand la pause arriva à son terme, tout le monde reprit sa place. L'attention des élèves se focalisa sur Kakashi, et en entendait à peine leur respiration tellement le silence régnait.

_Quoi..? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? _Se demanda le blond.

Kakashi prit enfin la parole :

-Bien. Je suppose que vous êtes impatients de commencer les cours pratiques, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse de leur part, puis claqua des doigts. Le décor commença à changer petit à petit. Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant rêver. Mais le phénomène étrange continua, et le blond posa tout de suite son regard sur Kakashi , qui était encore une fois en train de sourire. Il défila ensuite son regard sur la classe, les élèves se comportaient normalement. Quelques-uns parlaient, d'autres rigolaient, et le reste était pris d'un calme irréel. _Ils étaient habitués à ça..?_

Et soudainement, le décor fut complété et il se retrouva assis par terre…ou plutôt sur de l'herbe, entouré d'un décor comportant essentiellement d'arbres, de quelques plantes et surtout d'une pelouse qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Il regarda autour de lui, et toute la classe était dans une position assise comme lui. À part leur professeur, qui était debout. Celui-ci prit la parole face au regard que lui envoyait le blond.

-Ma..ma…tu sembles un peu confus Naruto, je vais t'expliquer : même si le décor a changé, nous nous trouvons toujours dans la classe. On peut dire que c'est une sorte d'univers parallèle, crée par mes soins. Mais ce qui est plutôt pratique ici, c'est que même si tu détruis tous les arbres ou créait de gros trous dans la terre, tout cela n'auras aucun effet sur la véritable pièce, qui est la classe. Bien sûr, c'est bien pour cette raison que l'on m'a choisie pour être votre professeur de cours pratiques mais aussi principale.

-Professeur de cours pratiques ? Demanda le blond, un peu perdu.

-Oui, ce sont les cours pendant lesquels tu t'entraines à contrôler tes pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu présentes le tien à la classe. Viens par ici

Le blond se leva et rejoignit Kakashi, attendant ses instructions en silence.

-Montre-moi ce que tu es capable de faire, l'encouragea le seinsei en souriant.

Le blond le regarda un instant, puis tourna son attention vers les arbres. Il leva deux doigts en face de lui lentement, puis fouetta l'air de sa main. Le geste qui paraissait tout à fait normal et petit créa une gigantesque bourrasque de vent qui avait surpris les élèves et les avait presque fait décoller de leurs places. Tous les arbres qui se trouvaient en face de lui étaient maintenant à terre. Quand le vent fut enfin calmé, il reporta son attention sur la classe qui était coupée en deux types de réactions : complétement stupéfaite ou le regardant avec intérêt et défie.

-Voilà une parfaite interprétation, le félicita Kakashi.

-Non, elle n'est pas encore parfaite. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, le contredit le blond.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Naruto le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de voir si celui-ci faisait semblant d'être ignorant à ce sujet, car Tsunade Ba-chan devait normalement lui avoir tout dit. Il regarda la classe qui semblait suspendus à ses mots, attendant qu'il révèle son but.

-Si vous voulez savoir tant que ça, demandez à la directrice

Kakashi resta silencieux pendant un moment avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Naruto en souriant. Même si le blond lui avait repoussé la main en lui demandant d'arrêter de le prendre pour un gosse, on voyait bien que ses traits s'étaient adoucis par ce geste. Kakashi prit la parole en affichant encore un éternel sourire :

-Bon, maintenant mettez-vous avec vos partenaires habituels et allez-vous entrainer. Ordonna-t-il.

Ils commencèrent à former des paires de deux, puis allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Sakura et Ino étaient en train de se disputer, mais vu qu'elles se tenaient côte à côte, elles devaient être ensemble. Lee faisait des pompes de son côté, et en face de lui se trouvait Gaara qui le regardait, lassé. Shikamaru regardait le ciel, alors que Temari le fixait, impatiente de commencer l'entrainement. Kiba frottait la tête d'Akamaru, pendant que Sai sortait ses parchemins. Karin n'arrêtait pas de fixer Sasuke même si elle était en paire avec Hinata vu qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés. Chôji était en train de manger des chips en même temps qu'il parlait avec Shino. Suigetsu était en train de siroter une boisson pendant que Kankuro vérifiait l'état de ses marionnettes. Quant à Tenten, elle commençait déjà à faire apparaitre des armes dans chacune de ses mains attendant que Neji ne l'attaque.

Enfin, il ne restait plus qu'un brun, Uchiha Sasuke, qui avait rejoint Kakashi et Naruto. Le blond le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il était le seul à ne pas avoir de partenaire. Kakashi semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il prit la parole pour répondre à sa question.

-Sasuke s'entraine habituellement avec moi. Comme il a le Niveau A++, les élèves ont du mal à l'affronté. Je l'aurai bien mis avec Gaara vu qu'ils ont le même niveau, mais il est déjà avec Lee. Vus que tu as le même niveau que lui, tu seras son partenaire à partir d'aujourd'hui

Il regarda l'expression un peu surprise des deux garçons face à cette révélation puis ajouta : Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Et il disparût pour se retrouver au-dessus d'un arbre pas très loin d'eux, puis sorti un livre et commença à lire.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant plusieurs secondes. Naruto soutenait le regard du brun et y vit de l'amusement.

_Il est amusé ? Par quoi ? Le fait que je sois son adversaire..? Il pense peut être que ce sera facile de me battre ? Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ça….car il y a aussi du défit dans ses yeux…Il doit donc être amusé-content- qu'il puisse enfin combattre un adversaire de sa taille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée me plait, mais aussi j'ai envie de me battre contre lui. Je relève le défi. _

Il afficha alors à son tour un sourire amusé et le défia du regard. Cela sembla être une réponse satisfaisante au brun car il se mit en garde.

Le combat avait commencé. Ils étaient debout, l'un face à l'autre, à une distance de précaution que tout adversaire utiliserait. Leurs regards restaient accrochés, attendant de voir qui attaquerait le premier. Et ce fut le brun qui se lança le premier. Il était rapide. Même **trop** rapide. Le blond avait juste eu le temps de cligner des yeux avant que le brun ne se retrouve déjà à moins d'un mètre de lui. Sa main était entourée d'électricité et elle se dirigeait vers son ventre. Il l'arrêta néanmoins à mi-chemin en lui attrapant le poignet et la décala. Sasuke parut surpris par son geste mais ne se laissa pas faire et lui fit un croche pied pour le faire tomber mais Naruto ne tomba pas par terre car il utilisa un gros coup de vent pour se retenir et inversé les positions pour faire tomber le brun à sa place. Il était plutôt agile alors il n'eut aucun mal à contrer l'attaque et se remettre de nouveau debout. Il inspira fortement avant de cracher du feu sur lui, cela fut contré par une barrière de vent invisible.

Cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes depuis qu'ils se battaient au corps à corps. Ayant déjà abandonné leurs pouvoirs car il avait compris qu'ils risquaient de tout détruire autour d'eux, et surtout de gêner les autres. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient opté pour les poings. Sauf que leur petit duel semblait durer plus longtemps que prévu car leur attaques physiques étaient presque de même niveaux. Mais ils continuaient quand même à se battre, question de fierté. Naruto se demandait pourquoi il n'utilisait pas ses pièges d'illusions. Il savait qu'il aurait eu plus de mal si l'Uchiha avait utilisé ses techniques d'illusions sur lui, car il aurait eu du mal à empêcher que _**l'autre**_ n'intervienne. Ce moment d'égarement lui couta un coup qui le fit tomber en arrière. L'Uchiha se mit à califourchon sur lui et lança son poing, visant le visage de Naruto, mais il fut arrêté à quelques centimètres du visage du blond par la main de celui-ci. Ils se mirent à échanger un long regard, chacun essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre.

Pourquoi dans ses yeux si noirs voyait-il le reflet de ses propres sentiments ? Tristesse, colère et une solitude si profonde et si visible qu'il desserra un peu sa prise sur le poing sans pour autant le lâcher. Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défaire aussi, ni ne prit cette occasion pour le frapper. Comme il en avait eu l'intention au début. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il se comportait ainsi…

Une voix les ramena cependant à la réalité, et ils se retournèrent vers sa source.

-Ma..ma…je crois que ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui. Le temps semble passer doucement ici, mais dehors, il est déjà l'heure de manger

Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent et rejoignirent Kakashi, comme les autres élèves. Celui-ci claqua des doigts quand ils furent tous autour de lui, et ils furent de nouveau dans leur salle de classe.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite hors de la salle, Naruto les suivant en silence car il n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait le réfectoire. Quand ils entrèrent dans celui-ci, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux. Ils les fixaient comme s'ils étaient des dieux qui venaient faire un séjour sur terre. Les élèves de la HPC Class s'étaient tous mis sur la même table qui était assez grande pour tous les accueillir. Les autres élèves les regardaient avec admiration, et Naruto trouvait leur comportement assez idiot. Sai lui fit un signe de main pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui. Il se dirigea à sa place et s'assit. Des hommes habillés en costume-cravate arrivèrent vers eux et commencèrent à leurs servir des plats. Franchement, c'était quoi cette académie ? Ils ont même transformé le réfectoire en restaurant… Ils ne savaient pas où dépenser leurs argent ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne se servaient-ils pas eux même pour manger ? Les autres élèves dans le réfectoire n'étaient pas différents et avaient droit aussi au même traitement. Cette académie était vraiment pour les bourges. Il n'y réfléchit pas trop et se mit à manger.

-Naruto, on a vu comment tu te battais contre Sasuke-kun et tu es vraiment fort ! Même ton essai pour nous montrer tes pouvoirs était super ! Le complimenta Sakura.

-Et ton pouvoir est vraiment cool aussi ! Rajouta Ino.

-Ouais, n'en faites pas tout un plat quand même…râla un brun.

-Kiba, tu es de mauvaise foi. Je me rappellerai toujours de la tête que tu as faite quand Naruto avait fait tomber tous les arbres, intervint Sai avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh, c'est bon toi ! N'en rajoute pas ! S'énerva le brun en rougissant légèrement, gêner.

-Même Shikamaru été impressionné, rigola Chôji tout en mangeant. Celui-ci se contenta de lâcher un « Galère » avant de continuait de manger.

-Ça me rappelle, tu as deviné nos niveaux Naruto ? L'interrogea la rosée curieusement.

-Non…je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention aux autres combats

-Oh…ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais te les révélaient moi-même alors ! S'excita Sakura, puis continua : Alors on va commencer avec le niveau A : Il y a tout d'abord moi, Ino, Hinata,Tenten, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Chôji et…karin. Après il y a le niveau A+ qui comporte : Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Suigetsu, Kankuro et Neji. Et je suppose que tu as déjà deviné qui sont les deux A++ ? C'est Sasuke-kun ! S'émerveilla-t-elle. Et Gaara…rajouta-elle avec des frisons.

Naruto allait dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par une voix aigüe, surement une fille, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Vous êtes bien Naruto-sempai ? Le nouvel élève ? L'interrogea une brunette en rougissant.

-Oui, et tu es ? _Comment elle me connait ? _

-Je m'appelle Yuki.

Un silence suivit et elle continua :

-Je m'excuse de te dérangé pendant ton repas mais je voulais te demander quelque chose d'important. J'ai entendu dire que Jiraya-sama a eu un accident pendant son voyage et je tenais vraiment à savoir comment il allait…je suis une grande fan de ses livres et de lui…même si j'ai envoyé des lettres à sa maison d'édition pour demander s'il aller bien, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse. J'ai alors appris que le nouvel élève était celui qui l'avait accompagné dans son voyage. Vous devez savoir ce qu'il lui ai arrivé non ? Lui demanda-elle innocemment.

_Pourquoi elle me demande ça ? Je comprends qu'elle soit inquiète pour lui, vu que c'est un auteur célèbre…mais…je ne peux pas lui dire la cause de l'incident…car ça ne la regarde pas…et parce que c'est à cause de moi que..qu'il…. _

Des bribes de paroles lui revenues en mémoire :

**Naruto, tu ne te rappelle de rien ?**

_Non…_

**Il était normal, souriant puis….**

_C'est…_

**Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute….**

…_.pas moi…._

**Moi qui l'aimait bien ce garçon, il me déçoit…**

…_.je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter…._

Il se leva subitement de table, sa frange cachant ses yeux. Ces souvenirs… pourquoi ont-ils refaits surface maintenant ? Il les chassa bien vite de sa tête et commença à s'éloigner sans un mot.

-Naruto ! L'appela une voix, surement Sakura. Tu n'as rien mangé ! Et où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il se retourna, lui faisant face avec un sourire.

-Je n'ai plus faim, Sakura-chan. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Et il se retourna pour reprendre sa marche mais une voix l'arrêta une seconde fois.

-Mais…vous ne m'avez pas répondus ! Cria la brune qui était la source de son soudain mal-être.

-Il va bien. Je lui dirai qu'une jolie fille était inquiète pour lui et il sera de nouveau sur pied, dit-il dans un petit rire amer avant de partir. La fille rougit à ses paroles.

-Ça me rappelle, où est Sasuke-kun ? Demanda Sakura à Suigetsu qui était au bout de la table, ne voulant pas s'adresser à Karin.

-Il à dit qu'il voulait rester seul, il doit sûrement être sur le toit…répondit celui-ci d'un air désinvolte.

-Et il ne va rien mangé ? L'interrogea la rosée, inquiète.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, lâcha Karin d'une voix froide.

-Il a dû prendre un sandwich du buffet avant d'y aller….

-Suigetsu ! Cria Karin à son encontre.

-Oh, tais-toi un peu…

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça, face de macaque ? Hurla la rousse, énervée.

- Si quelqu'un a une face de macaque ici, c'est bien toi. Dit-il accompagner d'un sourire en coin.

-TOI !

Et leur dispute continua pendant que le reste des élèves de la HPC Class soupiraient, habitués à ce manège, même si Sasuke les calmaient un peu quand il était présent.

Du côté de Naruto, il se trouvait maintenant sur le toit, assis sur une rambarde à regarder le ciel. Il avait eu un peu de mal à trouver un endroit calme, mais heureusement que le vent l'avait guidé à ce lieu parfait. Il n'avait personne et le silence régnait, calmant ainsi l'esprit brouillé de Naruto. Le vent fouetté son visage comme pour le réconforte, ses pieds étaient dans le vide, et ses mains se tenaient à la rambarde même s'il savait que s'il tombait, il ne serait en aucun blessé.

_Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû partir aussi rapidement_ pensa-t-il.

Son ventre gargouilla comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord.

-J'ai faim…dit-il à haute voix.

-Tu en veux ? Intervint une voix étrangère.

Il se retourna et se trouva face au brun qu'il avait combattu un peu plus tôt. Uchiha Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix. C'était vrai qu'ils s'étaient combattu et avaient échangé plusieurs contacts visuels mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Et sa voix n'était ni froide, ni arrogante. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Et depuis quand est-il sur le toit ? Il n'avait pas senti sa présence….

-Alors ? Demanda celui-ci. Sa voix ne montrant aucune impatience, elle était juste calme. Il regarda la moitié du sandwich qu'il lui tendait, et le prit volontiers. Si Naruto avait un point faible, c'était bien la nourriture.

-Merci, le remercia le blond d'un grand sourire, heureux de mangé quelque chose car il n'avait presque pas touché à son repas. L'autre ne lui répondit pas et se mit à côté de lui, s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Il était debout et avait les pieds sur le sol, contrairement à Naruto qui était assis sur une fine rambarde, ses pieds pendaient en l'air. Il mangea en silence pendant que Sasuke regardait le ciel, il avait sûrement dû déjà terminer sa part. Quand Naruto termina-ce qui avait était assez rapide car le bout de sandwich qu'il lui avait donné n'était pas si gros que ça- il décida enfin de parler au brun.

-Uchiha Sasuke, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea le blond curieusement. Car il devait se l'avouer, Uchiha Sasuke avait suscité son intérêt depuis le combat. Lui aussi aimait se confronter aux adversaires de sa taille. Au début, le brun ne répondit pas et cela l'agaça. Mais après plusieurs secondes, il posa son regard sur Naruto et dit :

-Je voulais rester seul

Sa voix était cette fois-ci froide et distante. Naruto le fixa un moment car il avait captait le message, c'était comme s'il lui disait tout simplement : Tu me gêne. Il soupira puis dit :

-Ok, j'ai compris. Je vais te laisser alors…mais merci quand même pour le sandwich

Il termina sa phrase en se mettant debout, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça se voit non ? Je vais sauter. Répondit-il calmement, comme s'il annoncer le beau temps.

-T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu risques de mourir

-Oh, t'inquiète. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, mon pouvoir est le vent, alors je n'aurai aucun mal à atterrir en bas en un seul morceau, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

-Et tu ne peux pas utiliser la porte ? Demanda l'Uchiha comme s'il lui disait t'es-idiot-ou-quoi ?

-Mais c'est beaucoup plus marrant comme ça, dommage pour toi que tu ne peux pas le faire. Sur ce, je te laisse !

Mais l'Uchiha l'avait tiré par le poignet pour le faire tomber sur le sol du toit avant qu'il ne puisse sauter. Naruto se releva doucement puis s'apprêta à demander à l'Uchiha quel était son problème mais celui-ci le devança et parla.

-Utilise les portes à partir de maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'énerva le blond, irrité que le brun lui donne des ordres.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, et Naruto lui envoya un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Uchiha Sasuke…il avait pensé qu'il était plutôt sympa pendant un instant mais en fin de compte, il restait un connard. Mais…

Uzumaki Naruto, sa personnalité est vraiment différente de ce qu'il avait cru mais…

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il voulait lui reparler.**

* * *

**Vous arrivez à la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! Oui, je sais...il n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu ^^ J'ai poster beaucoup plus tôt que prévus et c'est grâce à VOUS et à vos reviews ! Merci à vous tous ! Sa m'a vraiment fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est suivit et apprécier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Un grand merci à Yuna aussi ! (ma correctrice) ^^**

**Pour répondre rapidement à Loveless : Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura du lemon...et merci encore pour ton review ^^**


	4. Malaise et colère

**Je m'excuse pour mon petit retard mais voici le chapitre 3, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Malaise et colère

* * *

_-Alors, alors ? Quelle nouvelle attaque m'enseigneras-tu aujourd'hui, Ero-senin ? demanda joyeusement un petit blond._

_-Eh bien…ce n'est pas vraiment une attaque mais c'est bien quelque chose de nouveau. _

_Le vieil homme lui souriait comme toujours, mais quelque chose n'allait pas…peut-être était-ce cet air légèrement crispé sur son visage mais que Naruto réussit quand même à apercevoir ? Ou encore ses yeux qui luisaient d'inquiétude ? …Pourquoi était-il inquiet ?_

_Mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas longtemps et mis ses doutes de côté, mettant ses craintes sur son imagination poussée._

_Pourtant, plus tard….il regretterait sa naïveté._

_-C'est quoi cette substance orangeâtre qui m'entoure..? Demanda le blond, un peu inquiet. _

_On aurait dit une sorte de pouvoir, mais pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui appartenait pas…alors pourquoi l'entourai-t-il ? _

_-Naruto…Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé… répondit le vieil homme, surpris, mais se reprit bien vite et continua d'une voix sérieuse. Essaye de faire disparaitre ce pourvoir qui t'entoure, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

_-Trop tard ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda-t-il, perturbé._

_-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais avant toute chose, arrête ça ! Cria Jiraya en posant son regard sur la main du blond. _

_Il regarda à son tour sa main et se stupéfia. Une sphère noir était en train de se former dans celle-ci sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte._

_-Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Et pourquoi je ne contrôle plus mon corps ?! Paniqua le blond, en fixant toujours la dite sphère._

_-Naruto. Calme-toi. Ordonna Jiraya. _

_Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à se calmer, sentant la sphère noire dans sa main se compléter petit à petit. Et il avait un pressentiment, mais alors là un très mauvais pressentiment que celle-ci allait viser le vieux. Alors comment pouvait-il garder son calme ?! _

_**Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu blessais tes proches, pas vrai Naruto ? **__Ricana une voix sinistre dans sa tête. _

_Hein ? Mais qui était en train de lui parler ? Il n'y avait personne à part lui et Jiraya aux alentour._

_F__**ufufu…tu m'as vite oublié, on dirait ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en colère pour ce qui s'est passé ? **_

_Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que dans un battement de cils, il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, où le seul son que l'on entendait était celui de gouttelettes s'écrasant dans l'eau dans un bruit sourd. Il bougea légèrement les pieds, et effectivement, ils étaient dans l'eau. Il ne les voyait pas vraiment mais il sentait le liquide frais entourant ses pieds. Il reporta son regard en face de lui, et ne vit rien. Après quelques secondes passées à fixer le noir, un petit rire se fit entendre. Il était bas mais l'intonation grave lui donna la chair de poule. Il ferma à moitié les yeux et se concentra pour essayer de mieux voir dans le noir. C'est là qu'il le vit. Une immense cage dorée se trouvait en face de lui, et derrière elle se trouvait un gigantesque renard qui le regardait avec amusement, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Naruto le regarda un instant choqué, puis une vague de nostalgie et de colère le submergea. _

_Quels étaient ses sentiments ? Pourquoi se sentait-il nostalgique ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait…non ? Et c'était quoi cette brulure qui s'insinuer petit à petit en lui et qui lui donnait qu'une envie, et c'était de le –_

_**Oh ? Es-tu confus ? **_

_Encore cette voix…._

_**C'est compréhensible vus que tu as oublié les évènements concernant notre dernière rencontre**_

_Oublier ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? _

_**Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? **_

_Bien sûr ! S'empressa le blond. Alors arrête avec tes énigmes et dis-moi qui tu es et ce que tu veux dire par oublier notre rencontre ! _

_**Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous voyons comme tu as dû le sentir**_

_Le renard se tut attendant une réaction du blond._

_Ben alors, continue ! S'impatienta celui-ci. _

_L'animal lui répondit par un léger grognement, mécontent du ton qu'avait pris Naruto pour lui parler, mais poursuivit quand même._

_**Je suis Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues comme vous aimez si bien m'appeler **_

_Vous ? Interrogea le blond. _

_**Oui, vous. Les humains**_

_Naruto ne fit aucune remarque et le laissa continuer._

_**Quant à tes souvenirs sur notre rencontre, ils n'ont pas étaient complétement effacés…**_

_Comment ça effacés ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils._

_La voix qui avait était sérieuse jusque-là reprit une intonation sinistre et moqueuse. _

_**Je veux bien te répondre mais…qui penses-tu contrôle ton corps pendant que tu ici ? **_

_Hein..? Merde ! Ero-senin !_

_-Naruto, tu ne te rappelles de rien ? _

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

_-Ne fais pas cette tête…allez, aide moi à me relever._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

_-Naruto ? Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute…_

_**Mais, bordel…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**_

_-Jiraya-sama, vous êtes enfin arrivé ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire !_

_-C'est Naruto qui a fait ça ? _

_-Oui…_

_-Il est où ? _

_-Là-bas, montra-t-elle vers le fond du restaurant. Il n'a plus bougé depuis…environ une demi-heure, révéla-t-elle, inquiète. _

_-Vous pouvez m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? _

_-Eh bien, il était normal, souriant puis…soudainement il s'est mis à tout détruire. Je ne comprends pas la cause de sa colère…Dit-elle troublée. _

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Veuillez surtout m'excusez pour les dégâts qu'il a causé, je vous payerai plus tard pour le désordre. _

_Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers le blond, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule._

_-Naruto, l'appela doucement Jiraya._

_Le blond resta silencieux un moment puis pris la parole d'une voix tremblante. _

_-Mes parents…mes souvenirs sur mes parents sont revenus, et…et…._

_-Réveille-toi…_

_-Hein.. ?_

_-Réveille-toi, Naruto ! _

Il sursauta brusquement dans son lit, le visage en sueur et légèrement pale. Iruka était là, en train de le fixer avec un regard inquiet.

-Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?

-Ah…oui, répondit le blond en se frottant le visage.

-Encore un cauchemar ? Demanda le brun.

-….Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Iruka avait compris que Naruto essayait de changer de sujet, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque et répondit tout simplement.

-Jiraya-sama m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

-Ero-senin ? Il est déjà reparti ? Demanda le blond, cette fois-ci complétement réveillé.

-Oui. Et de toute façon, je serais quand même venu même s'il ne m'avait rien demandé...

-Je ne suis plus un gosse.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai plus le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, Naruto, affirma le brun d'une voix douce et calme.

Iruka avait été là pour lui depuis tout petit, il l'avait toujours aidé que ce soit pour ses devoirs ou pour ses repas. Il lui cuisinait toujours quand il voyait que le blond mangeait trop de plats instantanés. Même après 3 ans, il n'avait pas changé. Il ressemblait toujours à une mère poule. Et il était un peu comme un second père pour lui…

**Naruto**. La voix de son père résonna dans sa tête dans un chuchotement.

_Papa…._pensa tristement le blond.

-Naruto ? Arrête de somnoler et va te préparer ! s'exclama Iruka en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais te préparer un rapide petit déjeuner, et pendant ce temps je veux que tu prennes une douche rapide puis rejoins-moi dans la cuisine.

Le blond lâcha un rapide « d'accord » avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, puis ouvrit l'eau et la laisser couler sur son corps. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être sous la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Puis, doucement, les éléments de la journée précédente lui revint en mémoire.

Quand il avait quitté l'Uchiha, la sonnerie venait juste de sonner, alors il avait fait le chemin vers sa classe d'un pas lent, étant prévenu par Tsunade que la classe ne changeait pas. Encore un atout pour l'HPC Class, les matières se déroulaient toutes dans la même classe. Les cours de l'après-midi ont été assez ennuyeux, car comme lui avait expliqué Sai, les cours pratiques n'étaient réservés que pour la matinée tandis que les cours « normaux » se déroulaient l'après-midi. Ce qui l'avait un peu contrarié, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir entraînement 24h/24h, même si ça ne lui aurait pas déplu. Et même s'il n'avait passé qu'une journée dans cette classe, il pouvait déjà faire un petit bilan sur ses camarades et sur la popularité de la classe en général.

Il s'entendait assez bien avec Sai (c'était celui avec lequel il avait le plus parlé vu qu'il était assis à côté de lui), Sakura (elle était sympa mais c'était surtout sa forte personnalité qui lui plaisait), Shikamaru (même s'il dormait la plupart du temps, il arrivait quand même à obtenir une rapide discussion avec lui), et Lee (c'était plutôt le brun qui lui parlait avec son énergie qui semblait inépuisable).

Après il y avait Hinata (il ne lui avait presque jamais parlé, elle se contentait de rougir et de détourner les yeux quand il la regardait, d'ailleurs il ne connaissait toujours pas la cause de son comportement), son cousin Neji (il était aussi froid qu'un glaçon et ne parlait qu'avec sa cousine ou Tenten), Tenten elle-même ne lui adressait que rarement la parole vu qu'elle restait surtout avec Neji et Hinata. Il y avait aussi Ino, il lui parlait de temps en temps mais c'était lui ou elle lui faisait du charme ? Mais bon, peut être que c'était son imagination. Ensuite venait Kiba, le brun ne l'aimait pas et se contentait de lui envoyer des regards noirs ou de détourner la tête quand leurs regards se croisaient. Shino était aussi muet qu'une tombe, il lui arrivait de dire un mot ou deux mais il ne lui avait presque pas parlé, pourtant il semblait à l'aise avec Chôji et Sai et discutait avec eux normalement. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore nouveau, celui-ci ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça ? Il ne savait pas. En parlant de Chôji, il avait l'air gentil, mais comme il mangeait la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas vraiment parlé beaucoup avec lui. Temari, Kankuro et Gaara étaient un peu comme le groupe de Sasuke, Karin et Suigetsu. Ils ne parlaient que rarement avec les autres, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient aussi froids qu'eux. Enfin, à part pour Gaara. D'ailleurs le rouquin semblait l'observer intensément, il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou suspicieux, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il devait absolument parler avec lui. Car si ses craintes étaient fondées, il devait rester loin de lui le plus possible. Sinon il ne risquait pas seulement de mettre le rouquin en danger, mais bien tous les autres élèves.

Quant à la popularité de la classe, c'en était décevant. Franchement juste parce qu'une classe était différente d'une autre, il la vénérait autant ? Et puis comment les rumeurs pouvaient-elles être aussi rapides ? Dès le premier jour, ils l'on reconnus et savaient même que Jiraya était son tuteur. C'en était flipp -

-Naruto ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu risques d'être en retard ! cria Iruka depuis la cuisine.

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du brun, il s'empressa alors de se savonner et de finir rapidement sa douche. Il sortit de celle-ci après plusieurs minutes puis se sécha enfin avant de se changer. Il prit son sac et sa veste puis se dirigea vers le salon-qui se trouvait juste à côté de la cuisine- puis s'assit sur la table, Iruka arriva avec une assiette de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange, il les posa en face du blond et celui-ci commença à manger hâtivement. Il regarda sa montre et faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange quand il remarqua qu'il était en retard. Il enfila rapidement sa veste et partit en courant, bien sûr il lâcha un rapide « J'y vais » qui fut répondu par Iruka qui lui souhaita une bonne journée.

* * *

-….Temari : présente, Naruto : …oh, il n'est pas là ? bien, alors ab –

-Présent ! Intervint le blond, en sautant de la fenêtre.

-Eh bien, je suis content que tu arrives à temps, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as utilisé la fenêtre pour entrer au lieu de la porte ? demanda Kakashi en souriant.

-C'était le moyen le plus rapide que j'avais, répondit le blond en se dirigeant d'un pas lent et nonchalant vers sa place.

-Ouais, dis plutôt que tu veux frimer, lâcha Kiba dans un regard noir pour le blond.

Comme le blond continua sa route en l'ignorant royalement, le brun ajouta dans un chuchotement que Naruto sembla le seul à entendre:

-Ou peut être tu n'as pas de parents qui te réveillent le matin pour ne pas être en retard ? railla-t-il tout en fixant le blond.

Le blond qui était habituellement indifférent face à ce genre de remarques s'énerva en se rappelant des parcelles de son rêve. Il se détourna brusquement et envoya un puissant coup de vent qui expédia le brun en l'air vers le mur d'en face, mais heureusement Kiba fut attrapé à temps par Kakashi qui l'empêcha par ce geste d'avoir des os cassés par le choc qu'il aurait pu subir s'il avait heurté le mur. Naruto fixa Kiba d'un regard froid qui en fit frissonner plus d'un dans la classe. Celui-ci le regarda stupéfait, encore médusé par la réaction du blond. Kakashi prit la parole avec un regard froid lui aussi et sérieux.

-Naruto, je veux une explication, ordonna celui-ci.

-…

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant maintenant de fixer Kakashi d'un regard indifférent. Le seinsei reprit la parole.

-Si tu ne me donne aucune explication, je serai obligé de t'envoyer dans le bureau de la directrice avec comme note : S'attaque à ses camarades de classe. Tu ne voudrais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto continua de le regarder un instant, pensant que même derrière son regard indifférent son seinsei allait remarquer quelque chose….son malaise, sa colère peut être. Comme pendant leur première rencontre, qui n'était pas plus tard qu'hier, où Kakashi lui avait souri en lui disant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Mais non, Kakashi continuait de le regarder froidement, comme si Naruto était fautif. Et même sans les regarder, la classe devait avoir la même réaction que lui. C'était un peu normal, vu qu'il était nouveau, la classe n'avait pas encore confiance en lui. Mais il ne remarqua ni les deux regards noirs et verts qui le scrutaient, ni l'expression que ces deux-là affichaient. Alors sans un mot, il fit route par lui-même vers la porte et avant de sortir, il regarda une dernière fois Kakashi et dit :

-On dirait que je me suis trompé sur votre compte, _seinsei. _

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé amèrement, et Kakashi ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer.

Quand le blond fut sorti, un silence de mort plana. Et pour une fois, Kakashi ne souriait pas.

* * *

Naruto se dirigeait calmement vers le bureau de la directrice, quand il fut enfin devant celui-ci, il toqua. La voix de Tsunade lui répondit par un puissant «Entrez ». Quand il entra et qu'il referma derrière lui la porte, Tsunade fronça les sourcils face au visage fermé qu'il arborait, mais elle ne rajouta rien, le laissant avancer jusqu'à qu'il se trouve en face de son bureau. Le calme régna pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Tsunade ne prenne la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix calme.

-…..

Il ne lui répondit pas, ce qui l'agaça, alors cette fois-ci elle prit la parole d'une voix irritée niant le calme qu'elle avait eu il y avait quelques secondes de cela.

-Oy, morveux. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore, alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Le _seinsei _m'a envoyé ici car j'ai commis un acte contre le règlement et blessé un de mes camarades de classe.

Sa voix était si neutre que Tsunade haussa un sourcil face à son comportement.

-Comment ça blessé un élève ? Ce n'est pas la vérité j'espère ? Interrogea-t-elle, en tapotant du doigt sur sa table.

-Si, répliqua tout simplement le blond, la regardant toujours avec un air d'indifférence.

-Naruto. Je te conseille de me dire la vérité, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais avaler le fait que tu ais attaqué un élève sans aucune raison, dit-elle un peu énervée.

-…

Il ne répondit pas encore, et on remarqua bien que cette fois-ci, Tsunade ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le blond d'un pas rapide avant de l'empoigner par le colle et de le regarder dans les yeux et de dire :

-Ecoute, je pensais sincèrement que te mettre dans mon académie allait t'aider non seulement à mieux contrôler ton pouvoir mais aussi à te faire des amis. Et même si tu affiches cette face indifférente qui me donne envie de te cogner si fort que tu n'auras plus de dent pour manger ou parler, je sais que tu caches ta faiblesse derrière ce masque. Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne te force moi-même à le faire. Sa voix était si sérieuse, qu'il ne put empêcher le frisson qui le parcourut face à ses paroles.

-….J'étais en retard, et quand j'étais en route vers ma place, Kiba, un garçon de ma classe a fait des remarques...

-Et il a dit quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en desserrant sa prise sur son col.

- Qu-que je n'avais pas des parents pour me réveiller le matin ou quoi…dit-il dans un léger tremblement.

-Et tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Je l'ai projeté sur le mur….mais le _seinsei_ l'a attrapé à temps.

Elle resta silencieuse avant de relâcher complétement sa veste. Elle l'étudia quelques instants puis détourna les talons et reprit sa place. Elle gribouilla quelque chose précipitamment sur un papier avec de le lui tendre.

- Retourne en classe et donne ce papier à Kakashi, ordonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond, hébété.

-Je t'ai dit de retourner en classe, répéta-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Naruto, fais ce que je te demande sans poser de question.

-…Et s'il ne m'accepte pas ?

-Avec ce papier, il ne dira rien.

-Tu as écrit quoi dessus ?

-Ne le lis pas, troncha t-elle.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Dépêche-toi de retourner en classe, ils ont dû déjà commencer l'entrainement.

-…..

-Fais-moi confiance.

Et sans un autre mot, le blond quitta le bureau de la directrice. Mais il ne vit ni le sourire ni les mots qu'elle prononça :

-Je suis sûre que ta confiance en moi ne te décevra pas, Naruto.

* * *

**Ce chapitre arrive à sa fin ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ? Même un peu ? Car je dois l'avouer j'ai étais un peu déçu de voir que sur 14 personnes qui m'on laisser des commentaires pour le chapitre 1, seulement 3 parmi eux m'on laisser un review pour le chapitre 2...mais bon je remercie quand même : hathor2, lovelessnaru-chan, lou, milou, kaneko, dj, passerine et miss-plume-blanche pour vos reviews. Vos avis m'on vraiment encourager pour écrire ce chapitre, alors encore merci ^^ Pour ceux qui voulaient connaitre l'incident avec Jiraya, j'espère que sa commence à s'éclaircir ? Dans le prochain chapitre je parlerai plus sur les parents de Naruto avec des Flash-Back de son enfance. Sur ce, bonne soirée ou bonne nuit (pour ceux qui dorme tôt) !**


	5. Minato et Kushina

**Minato et Kushina**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, pour la première fois de sa vie, hésitait.

Attendait, petite correction, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois, mais c'était bien un des rares moments où il hésitait vraiment. Lui, qui habituellement fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir, était maintenant incertain à ouvrir oui ou non la porte de sa classe. Sa main était sur la poignée, mais ses doigts refusaient de forcer sur celle-ci pour ouvrir la porte. Il regarda le papier plié en deux dans sa main gauche et eut une soudaine envie de le déplier et de lire ce qui était écrit dessus, mais l'envie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand il se souvint des paroles de Tsunade. « Fais-moi confiance » avait-elle dit, d'une voix si sérieuse et sûre d'elle qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant d'agréer et de se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

Et maintenant, le voilà, debout devant la porte, aussi raide qu'une statut, attendant qu'une personne imaginaire lui donne un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour lui dire de se bouger et d'ouvrir cette satanée porte. Ce qu'il fit en imaginant que Tsunade le ferait peut-être s'il restait encore longtemps ainsi. Cette femme avait un sixième sens terrifiant, alors ça ne lui aurait pas étonné si celle-ci s'était ramenée depuis son bureau juste pour le cogner pour son hésitation et le forcer à entrer.

Il soupira en voyant que la salle était vide. Ouf… au moins il n'aurait pas à les affronter, enfin de compte il s'était inquieté pour r- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! Pourquoi la salle était vide ?!

Et là, l'entrainement lui revint en mémoire, et il se rappela que momentanément la classe se trouvait dans une autre dimension créée par Kakashi. Mais ça n'empêchait en rien le fait que les élèves se trouvaient toujours dans la classe, même si on ne les voyait pas ou plutôt leur corps n'étaient pas vraiment présents, on pouvait sentir leur pouvoir. D'ailleurs c'était étrange qu'on puisse sentir leur pouvoir alors qu'ils n'étaient pas présents..? Argh…les choses où il fallait beaucoup réfléchir lui donnait toujours un mal de crâne !

-Naruto… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix soudaine qui fut irruption dans la salle le surprit, mais il se détendit en reconnaissant que c'était celle de Kakashi. D'ailleurs il ne le voyait pas, où était-il ? Et comment avait-il su qu'il avait été là ?

Et comme s'il avait entendu ses questions, le seinsei répondit :

-Je suis toujours dans l'autre dimension, et comme je ne peux pas laisser les élèves seuls, je te parle par télépathie. J'ai détecté ta présence quand tu as franchi le seuil de la porte, cette pièce est sous mon contrôle tant que je serais dans l'autre dimension. Alors que fais-tu ici ?

-Ba-chan m'a dit de retourner en classe, répondit-il simplement.

-Et ?

-…Elle m'a demandé de te passer un papier, conclut le blond.

Un silence régna pendant seulement quelques secondes, où le blond attendait une réponse de Kakashi sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, et quand il sentit une légère brise fraiche sur son visage, il releva les yeux et fut étonné d'être accueilli par un paysage tout à fait différent. Il reconnaissait cet endroit mais quand a-t-il eu le temps de..?

-Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas habitué, intervint une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se trouva face à Kakashi, celui-ci ne souriait pas pour une fois et arborait un regard sérieux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs entrainements pour les fixer. Il ne fit pas attention à eux et se retourna une fois de plus vers Kakashi qui attendait semblait-il la dite feuille. Il la lui tendit et le seinsei la prit sans un mot. Il la scruta un instant avant de sourire et de dire :

-Elle ne changera donc jamais…

Naruto l'observa curieusement, il se demandait bien ce qui était écrit sur le papier pour qu'il puisse sourire ainsi. Kakashi releva son regard du papier et regarda intensément Naruto, il rangea le papier dans une de ses poches avant de se diriger vers le blond. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de dire :

-Si tu ne dis rien, comment veux-tu que je te comprenne, Naruto ?

Naruto était abasourdi, qu'est ce qui a bien pu être écrit dans ce papier pour que Kakashi redevienne aussi souriant et attentionné avec lui ? Et comment ça « si tu ne dis rien » ? La vieille lui avait tout dis ? Alors là, il était un peu perdu. Kakashi enleva finalement sa main de ses cheveux et recula.

-Bon, maintenant tu devrais commencer à t'entrainer. Sasuke était un peu grincheux pendant son entraînement avec moi, on dirait qu'il a suffi que vous vous affrontiez une seule fois pour qu'il ne veuille plus se battre contre m–

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Kakashi, le coupa une voix à sa droite.

-Oh ? Ne me dis pas que tu es timide ? Demanda sournoisement le seinsei.

- Encore un mot, et je te crame cette coiffure d'hérisson que tu as. Au moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, répondit le brun d'une voix froide qui étonna Naruto.

La personne calme avec laquelle il avait discuté hier midi avait complétement disparu, et la voilà maintenant remplacé par un Sasuke froid et distant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Sasuke s'était comporté ainsi quand il avait essayé de sauter du toit ? Il avait peut-être le vertige ? Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui allait sauter, alors pourquoi l'avoir empêché ? Ouais, bon, il n'avait pas besoin de se tortiller la cervelle autant, il avait dû faire ça simplement pour lui faire comprendre un truc du genre : ce n'est pas parce j'ai eu pitié de toi et que je t'ai passé la moitié de mon sandwich que tu crois qu'on est amis. Ne rêve pas trop. Et si je n'ai pas voulu que tu sautes, c'est juste pour te saouler. Alors ne viens plus me parler.

Ouais, ça doit être ça. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Kakashi, mais cette fois-ci elle ne s'adressait pas à lui.

-Eh bien Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu me parler ainsi, tu es si à l'aise en la présence de Naruto que tu te permets de faire des blagues ?

- Ce n'était pas une blague. Et si tu continues, ça risquera vraiment d'arriver, lâcha le brun d'une voix irritée.

-Ma..ma, ne t'énerve pas Sasuke. Bon, je vais vous laissez vous entrainer tranquillement, amusez-vous bien !

-Kakashi seinsei ! appela soudainement le blond, avant que son seinsei ne disparaisse.

_Il a suffi qu'il me sourisse et qu'il se comporte de nouveau normalement avec moi pour que j'oublie son regard froid et accusateur à mon encontre… je suis vraiment naïf parfois, pensa le blond._

-Oui, Naruto ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'a écrit Ba-chan sur le papier que je vous ai passé ? Demanda le blond en regardant son seinsei droit dans les yeux.

-…Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas lu alors ? Interrogea celui-ci en accrochant son regard.

-Oui, affirma le blond.

-Eh bien…c'est-un-secret ! Chantonna-t-il en souriant puis disparut dans un pouf nuageux.

-…..

Le blond resta figé pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner vers le brun.

-…bon, on commence ? demanda-t-il au dit brun.

-….

Ok….et un gros vent, un, pour Uzumaki Naruto. Décidément il ne l'aimait pas. Et lui qui avait pensé pendant **un instant **qu'il avait envie de lui reparler pas plus tard qu'hier. Il avait vraiment dû manger un mauvais truc pour avoir pensé ça. Franchement, qui aurait envie de reparler avec ce teme froid ? Bon, peut-être ses groupies qui n'arrêtaient pas de le reluquer mais **sûrement** pas lui.

Et ils commencèrent leurs entraînements.

Pendant ce temps, adossé à un arbre, se trouvait Kakashi en train de lire - ou plutôt de relire - quelque chose. Car oui pour une fois, il n'était pas en train de lire ses livres louches dont il semblait ô combien fan. Mais ne nous égarons pas, Kakashi relisait la note que lui avait passé Naruto. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne souriait pas mais possédait plutôt un regard déterminé.

Il allait aider et protéger Naruto. L'aider pour quelle raison, demanderiez-vous ? A s'entrainer durement pour pouvoir avoir un contrôle parfait sur ses pouvoirs, bien sûr. Et à se faire des amis aussi. Car d'après ce qu'il avait compris de Tsunade, le blond n'avait pas vraiment eu d'amis lors de son voyage. Et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait mis en paire avec Sasuke, les deux élèves avaient des personnalités totalement opposés, et il était sûr que ça les compenserait d'avoir ce genre d'amis sur qui se reposer. Mais bon, c'était à eux maintenant de lier leur amitié. Et le protéger de quoi ? Eh bien, tout d'abord des autres élèves, Kiba en était l'exemple aujourd'hui. Car plus le blond se mettait en colère, et plus Kyubi se manifestait. Et si quelqu'un venait à s'en rendre compte, il ferait tout pour s'emparer de son pouvoir. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Pour l'incident avec Kiba, il n'avait pas compris tout d'abord pourquoi Naruto s'était comporté ainsi avec le brun, et il avait même pensé que le blond montrait son côté sauvage plus tôt que prévu et l'avait jugé sans raison. Mais non, Naruto avait agi de cette manière car il s'était senti blessé. On dirait que dès que le sujet touchait à ses parents, le blond n'était plus le même. Sa colère était plus précipité et plus violente. Mais en même temps, il pouvait le comprendre….il avait perdu ses parents à un si jeune âge.

Flash-Back :

_- Kakashi, écoute-moi très attentivement. Naruto n'est pas un enfant ordinaire. Je ne parle pas de sa force, car quelques élèves le concurrence à ce niveau, mais plutôt de sa personne en général. Comme tu dois le savoir déjà, il possède Kyubi en lui, ce démon renard à neuf queues qui avait était une légende jusque-là. Naruto nous a d'ailleurs démontré que celui-ci n'était pas qu'une simple légende quand ce démon renard prit possession de son corps. Ce garçon est tellement imprévisible…pour que le Kyubi est choisi de résider en son corps, il a dû vraiment lui plaire, même s'il n'était qu'un simple humain. Tsunade s'arrêta de parler et arbora un regard triste pendant une seconde, plaignant le destin si peu désirable de ce petit blond auquel il avait réussi à toucher son cœur à elle aussi. Mais ce regard disparut rapidement quand Kakashi prit la parole :_

_- A quel âge a-t-il eu Kyubi ?_

_- A 5 ans…_

_- Si jeune ? Mais comment a-t-il pu le rencontrer si ses parents étaient encore vivants ? _

_-Je ne connais pas tout en détail… mais, ce jour-là Kushina et Minato avaient décidé de faire un pique-nique dans la forêt Jinjuriki. Je ne sais pas si c'était le hasard ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais Naruto avait vu Kyubi pendant qu'il jouait et avait pensé que c'était un simple renard. Alors sans prévenir, et pendant que Kushina était occupée à mettre en place le pique-nique et que Minato téléphonait, Naruto le suivit. Après cela, il avait disparu. Minato et Kushina s'étant rendu compte de son absence, commencèrent à le chercher désespérément. Ils cherchèrent encore et encore jusqu'à trouver son ours en peluche, celui avec lequel il jouait avant de disparaître, jeté par terre. Ils le ramassèrent et furent étonnés de trouver une lumière orangeâtre qui l'entourait, et avant qu'ils ne purent se poser des questions sur ce que c'était, un homme les attaqua. Son nom était Uchiha Madara, il se trouvait dans cette forêt pour capturer Kyubi, et quand il avait remarqué l'étrange lumière qui émanait de la main de Minato, il les avaient attaqué, reconnaissant le pouvoir de Kyubi dans celle-ci. Elle fit une pause où son regard s'obscurcit et révéla d'une voix triste. Ils sont morts en l'affrontant. Il était trop fort._

_-Attendez une seconde, Tsunade-sama ! Pourquoi les a-t-il tuer ? Ne cherchait-il pas seulement Kyubi ? Demanda Kakashi, un peu perdu._

_-Si, mais...il avait pensé qu'ils savaient où il se trouvait vu l'empreinte de pouvoir sur la main de Minato. Et Minato ne voulait pas mettre Naruto en danger alors il ne dit rien sur son fils. Cet homme était vraiment abominable, pour tuer des parents sans aucune pitié… ça me donne envie de l'écrabouiller de mon poing rien que de penser à lui ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il est mort lui aussi en les affrontant ! Elle serra les dents comme pour s'empêcher de tout casser._

_Néanmoins elle poursuivit d'une voix plus calme, elle savait que la colère ne servirait plus à rien maintenant : Sinon, le sujet de ses parents à part, je veux aussi te demander autre chose. Je veux que tu fasses très attention. Essaye de le calmer quand il commence à se mettre en colère. Et ne le laisse __**surtout pas**__ approcher ce Sabaku, tu sais très bien que lui aussi possède un démon en lui, et si les deux se réunissent et qu'ils se mettent d'une façon ou d'une autre en colère, alors là je n'imagine même pas les dégâts qu'ils causeront. Elle se massa la tempe comme si elle essayait de chasser l'idée. Je veux aussi que tu fasses attention à ta classe, qui sait comment ses gamins réagiront quand ils sauront qu'il est de niveau A++, je suis sûre qu'il y aura des jaloux. Alors sois attentif. Je te confis Naruto._

_-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Tsunade-sama._

Fin du flash-Back

Kakashi ferma les yeux un instant, puis rangea le papier de nouveau dans sa poche. Mais avant qu'il ne le range, le message de Tsunade nous parut bien visible, et on réussit à lire ce qui était écrit :

_Il n'est pas le seul fautif. _

_Cette Inuzuka s'est moqué d'un sujet sensible pour Naruto : ses parents._

_ Comprend-le Kakashi et ne me fait pas regretter ma confiance en toi. _

_Si je te l'ai confié à toi, c'est bien pour une bonne raison. _

_Tsunade._

* * *

Tsunade était comme à son habitude dans son bureau, en train de régler des paperasses, quand le téléphone sonna. Elle le regarda un instant, agacée que quelqu'un la dérange pendant ses heures de travail. Car non, elle n'aimait pas travailler, mais oui elle voulait terminer rapidement pour pouvoir profiter d'une bonne bouteille de saké. Elle répondit néanmoins, mais non sans montrer son agacement.

-Oui ?

-_Bonjour Tsunade-sama. Je suppose que je vous ai dérangé vu votre ton énervé ? demanda une voix féminine familière à l'autre bout du fil._

-Je ne suis pas énervée. Et je présume que tu as une bonne raison pour m'appeler à cette heure, pas vrai Shizune ? demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

-Oui, en effet…

Ah…Shizune qui hésite, ça ne présage rien de bon, pensa la blonde en se massant la tempe.

_-Eh bien, voyez-vous…je suis allé faire l'observation matinale de Mr. Namikaze et Mme. Uzumaki comme à mon habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci il y a eu une réponse. La main de Mr. Namikaze a légèrement bougé, mais le mouvement était bien là. Quant à Mme. Uzumaki, c'était l'index de sa main droite. Ce sont juste des petites améliorations, mais depuis maintenant 11 ans où il n'y a eu aucun progrès, c'est un vrai miracle ce qui est arrivé._

Pour dire que Tsunade n'était pas choqué, c'était bien mentir. Mais elle se regagna quand elle entendit la voix un peu inquiète de Shizune quand elle garda le silence.

-Je voix…ne dis rien à personne, pas même à Jiraya. Continue de les examiner et envoie-moi leurs fiches d'analyses quand tu auras terminé, ordonna-t-elle rapidement.

_-Bien, Tsuande-sama._

-Je te laisse t'en occuper alors., conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

Tsunade se sentait inquiète. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Minato et Kushina ressortiraient de leur coma. Oui, elle avait menti à Kakashi et à plusieurs personnes, leur informant qu'ils étaient morts alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, cette information devait être absolument top secrète, car si les sbires de ce Madara apprenaient qu'ils étaient encore vivants, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'ils les attaqueraient.

Elle soupira puis repensa alors à ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour :

Après avoir reçu un message de la part de Minato via une grenouille (Minato avait une affinité avec les grenouilles), elle s'était précipitée elle et Jiraya au lieu indiqué, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Minato et Kushina étaient déjà inconscients, semblant très mal en point, et à leurs côtés se trouvait Naruto pleurant à chaude larmes en les regardant. Ils n'avaient pas compris comment l'enfant avait retrouvé ses parents, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas et essayèrent de sauver Minato et Kushina. Heureusement, Tsunade réussi à les tirer de la mort grâce à ses compétences de médecin, mais même si de l'extérieur leurs corps semblait mieux, l'intérieur était une toute autre chose. Et pour ça, elle n'y pouvait rien. Alors elle n'avait rien pu faire quand ces deux-là entrèrent dans un coma pour que leur corps puisse se soigner de lui-même. Elle avait même dit à Naruto qu'ils étaient morts, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs, car même si elle le savait, il n'y avait en tout qu'une possibilité de 20 pour cent pour qu'ils se réveillent. Et elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'ils étaient dans le coma pour une si faible chance. Alors elle garda silence, et demanda de même pour Jiraya et Shizune qui avait été mis en charge de leur cas. Une année passa, puis deux, et enfin cinq, où elle avait enfin eu marre et pensa à débrancher les fils qui les retenaient à la vie, n'ayant plus espoir. Mais à chaque fois le visage de Naruto lui apparaissait en mémoire et elle hésitait puis laissait tomber en pensant attendre encore un peu. Et ce « encore un peu » était devenu onze longues années, et quand elle avait vraiment, complétement perdu espoir, leurs conditions commencèrent à s'améliorer.

Alors là, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir heureuse ou bien inquiète. Car s'ils ont vraiment commencé à se réveiller, elle devrait mettre Naruto au courant. Et maintenant, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Naruto venait juste de commencer une nouvelle vie, elle ne voulait pas encore que son quotidien soit chamboulé… Elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée en lui cachant la vérité et qu'elle lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps… mais tout cela elle l'avait fait pour lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir…mais si maintenant tout cela se retournait contre elle ? Naruto n'allait pas avoir une bonne réaction, ça, elle en était sûre.

Elle allait attendre de voir les fiches d'analyses, puis elle prendra la bonne décision.

* * *

L'entraînement était terminé et Naruto se dirigait comme à son habitude vers le réfectoire. Il se sentait un peu fatigué car il fallait se l'avouer, Sasuke était très fort.

Au début de l'entraînement, il s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise à cause des regards des autres élèves qui était braqués sur lui, car il avait peur que ce ne soit pas des regards curieux mais plutôt haineux, vu l'acte violent qu'il avait eu face à leur camarade de classe ce matin, Kiba. Mais Sasuke lui avait tout de suite fait oublier son malaise quand il lui avait lancé un défi où il lui avait dit : « Quoi ? Tu as peur de te lancer le premier ou quoi ? » Oui oui...pour lui c'était un défi, car ça sonnait à ses oreilles comme un : « Tu as peur de te battre contre moi ou quoi ? » Et il était sûr que c'était ce que l'Uchiha voulait dire. Alors il avait oublié les regards qui étaient posés sur lui et avait commencé son combat avec le brun. Sasuke avait plusieurs fois arboré un sourire en coin quand il mettait Naruto en situation de faiblesse, mais le blond ne se laissait pas faire et retourner la pareille. Question niveau, ils étaient à égalité. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se battaient sérieusement avec l'envie de tuer, car là, ça aurait été une autre histoire. Pour Naruto, comme pour Sasuke.

Enfin, il suivait toujours les autres élèves, car oui il ne se rappelait pas où se trouvait le réfectoire. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette académie était aussi grande !

Ils arrivèrent finalement, et bien sûr les élèves arboraient tous une expression d'admiration ou d'adoration à leur vu. Naruto roula des yeux face à leur comportement puéril puis décida d'aller s'assoir à une autre table, pensant que les élèves de sa classe ne voulaient plus avoir affaire à lui vu qu'ils ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois pendant le trajet au réfectoire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se diriger vers la dite table vide, une pression sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

-Naruto-kun ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda Sai en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Ah…c'est juste que je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus me parler vu l'incident de ce matin…révéla le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-….Je m'excuse pour ça, s'excusa Sai en baissant les yeux. C'est juste que tout le monde ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter après ce qu'il s'est passé. Même si ça ne fait qu'un jour depuis que tu es dans notre classe, ils commencent déjà à beaucoup t'apprécier…mais tu as blessé Kiba. Et même s'il est parfois bruyant et ennuyant, il reste notre ami alors…

Naruto comprit ce que Sai voulait dire et vu l'hésitation dans sa voix, il fallait mieux arrêter la discussion ici et aller manger tout seul. Il était sûr que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais ce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, c'était que Sai reprenne la parole.

-Mais la classe HPC se doit de manger tous sur la même table, alors viens au moins manger avec nous, Naruto-kun.

Naruto hésita un instant puis agréa, il n'allait pas être le seul à ne pas suivre cette règle. Il suivit donc Sai puis s'assit à la même place qu'hier. Il remarqua que Kiba était absent à la table mais ne fit aucune remarque dessus. Et comme hier, des hommes leur servirent leurs plats comme s'ils étaient dans des restaurants. Il commença à manger doucement, même s'il sentait une certaine tension dans l'air. Et ce n'était pas qu'une simple expression car il sentait vraiment l'air lourd autour de la table et aurait bien donné un petit coup de vent pour le soulager. Mais il se doutait bien que ce « petit coup de vent » allait casser la table au lieu de l'apaiser.

* * *

Quand l'entraînement fut terminé, Kiba avait été surpris de se faire appeler par Kakashi pour une discussion « à part ». Kakashi l'avait au départ regardé intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose en lui, mais quand il vit que le brun s'impatientait - sûrement parce qu'il avait faim - il prit alors la parole :

-Je ne veux pas te retenir longtemps car c'est l'heure de déjeuner, alors répond sincèrement et sans tourner autour du pot, ordonna le seinsei en croisant les bras.

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête, un peu troublé par le regard sérieux de son seinsei qui était habituellement souriant et flemmard.

-Bien. Qu'est-ce tu as dit exactement ce matin à Naruto ?

-Hein ? J-j'ai rien dit !

-J'ai dit pas de mensonge, trancha Kakashi.

Pris de court, Kiba pensa à nier puis à affirmer qu'il n'était pas fautif mais quand il rencontra le regard dur de son seinsei, il avala sa salive difficilement puis avoua :

-C'est…c'était juste pour rigoler…

-Et donc, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas des parents pour le réveillé le matin ou quoi…mais c'était juste pour le taquiner…je ne savais pas qu'il allait réagir aussi brutalement…est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas de parents, Kakashi-sensei ? demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

-Oui. Et c'est très mal placé de lui dire ça alors que tu ne connais rien de sa vie. Et je suis certain que tu ne lui as pas demandé ça d'une manière très familière, car même moi j'ai remarqué que tu n'appréciais pas Naruto.

Il fit une pause où il remarqua que Kiba semblait un peu regretter ce qu'il avait fait, mais le brun était trop têtu pour se l'avouer.

- Et même si je comprends que tu sois jaloux de son niveau, je ne crois pas que les manières que tu utilises soit les bonnes pour attirer son attention.

- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez Kakashi-seinsei ? s'exclama le brun en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher. Je sais que tu attires son attention pour lui montrer que toi aussi tu es fort, et que donc vous pouvez devenir des amis, assura Kakashi en souriant.

-N-n'importe quoi ! nia Kiba en criant. C'est bon, je m'en vais ! Cette discussion devient vraiment ridicule !

-Kiba, je veux que tu t'excuses à lui devant toute la classe. Sinon les élèves risqueraient de le mettre de côté par ta faute.

Kiba se retourna vers lui, et Kakashi affichait de nouveau une expression tout à fait sérieuse alors le brun garda le silence.

-Tu sais, Naruto a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 5 ans, il est donc normal qu'il ai agi ainsi. Alors comporte-toi en adulte et va lui demander pardon, je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera…et peut-être même cela mènera à une belle amitié ?

Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais la referma aussitôt pour réfléchir. Il garda le silence un instant puis se décida à quitter la salle. Mais pas avant de dire : « Vous devriez faire psy, Kakashi-seinsei, c'est un conseil. Car c'est fou ce que vous pouvez convaincre les gens ». Le seinsei sourit encore une fois quand il remarqua le petit sourire qu'arborait Kiba.

* * *

Là, Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Ça allait bientôt faire maintenant dix minutes qu'ils étaient à table et personne n'avait prononcé un mot. Enfin à part Karin et Suigetsu qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer mais qui étaient la plupart du temps interrompus par Sasuke qui leur disait de se la fermer un peu.

Naruto se sentait néanmoins mal. Il les dérangeait tant que ça pour qu'ils gardent le silence quand il était là ? Il ne savait pas mais voulait mettre fin à cette mascarade.

-Vous savez…je ne vais pas vous attaquer si vous parlez, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide, démontrant totalement sa colère intérieure.

Un silence de mort pesa encore plus avant que Naruto n'en ai marre et se lève subitement de table. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus, une voix se fit entendre soudainement derrière lui. Naruto se retourna vers celle-ci et trouva qu'elle appartenait à Kiba, il soupira puis pensa qu'il était temps pour lui de partir du réfectoire, ne voulant pas créer de problèmes. Mais il fut surpris quand Kiba s'adressa à lui.

-Euh…Naruto, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je ne savais pas que tu…qu'ils étaient…. enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, s'excusa le brun en se grattant la joue.

Naruto était très, **très surpris. **Pour penser que Kiba, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de le chercher depuis le premier jour - qui était hier - allait s'excuser devant **tout le monde**, alors là…il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ah si, une question lui titillait la tête.

-Tu as parlé avec Kakashi-seinsei ?

-Oui…

Ah oui…c'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Cet homme était vraiment étrange, comment a-t-il fait pour le convaincre de s'excuser ? Ou peut-être l'a-t-il fait de son propre gré après avoir entendu qu'il n'avait pas de parents ? Car le blond avait bien compris que Kiba était au courant au sujet de ses parents. Il espérait juste qu'il ne le répéterait pas aux autres. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte d'être orphelin, c'était juste que sa vie ne regardait pas les autres. Du moins, pour l'instant.

-Alors…reprit Kiba en tendant la main. C'est oublié ?

Naruto ressortit de ses pensées et regarda la main comme s'il s'attendait à trouver un piège derrière ce geste amical. Mais après observation, il remarqua que le brun était sincère et serra sa main en souriant.

-Oui, oublié. Je n'ai jamais été un type rancunié de toute façon.

Kiba afficha à son tour un sourire soulagé, mais celui-ci s'effaça pour être remplacé par une grimace douloureuse quand un poing s'abattit sur sa tête.

-Aî…c'était pour quoi ça, Sakura ? demanda-t-il énervé à la dite rosée.

-C'est pour te punir de ce que tu as fait. A cause de toi, tout le monde a pensé que c'était Naruto le fautif et l'a ignoré alors que, si j'ai bien compris, il avait une bonne raison pour te mettre une raclée. Non mais, tu ne changeras donc jamais, idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié, puis posa son regard sur Naruto et afficha une mine timide avant de dire :

-Et…euh…désolée pour notre comportement Naruto…

Le blond cligna des yeux, d'abord surpris, puis se rassit en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Et le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance bien moins lourde. Ils discutèrent joyeusement avant que Naruto ne salisse le bout de son gilet quand il essaya de piquer les frites de Kiba après que celui-ci lui eut volé une aile de poulet. Il rigola face à la tête que faisait Naruto, le blond était un peu contrarié que son gilet se soit sali et bouda un peu. Mais il se mit quand même à plier le bout de sa manche pour que la sauce ne se voit plus, des regards surpris firent apparitions et tout le monde retinrent leur souffle.

Et Temari fut la première à prendre la parole. Ce qui était rare vu qu'elle ne parlait habituellement qu'avec ses frères ou encore Shikamaru pour une raison qui était bien évidente même si les deux le niaient.

-Pourquoi as-tu le même bracelet que mon frère ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre en avance ! Je l'ai posté bien plus tôt vus que c'était les vacances et que j'avais beaucoup d'inspirations ^^ J'ai surtout aimé écrire les passages sur le passé de Kushina et Minato, car dans le manga j'adore vraiment ses deux personnages ! Les mystères commencent à s'éclaircir petit à petit mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche xD Oui oui...je parle du bracelet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez tout dans le prochain chapitre. Pourquoi Naruto possède t-il le même bracelet que Gaara ? Sa serait intéressant de connaitre vos idées sur cette question...Je vous ai dis qu'il y aura des Flash Back sur son enfance mais finalement j'ai opté pour que Tsunade raconte leurs histoires. Ah et aussi désolé qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup Sasuke dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain il serra plus présent et il y aura même un POV Sauke. Merci encore et toujours pour ceux qui m'encourage en laissant des reviews, car sa me fait très plaisir ^^**

**Je crois que c'est tout...ah non, et un grand merci pour Yuna pour m'avoir corriger ce chapitre ! **


	6. La proposition de Gaara

**La proposition de Gaara**

* * *

Naruto POV :

Hein ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Je suivis le regard des autres, et je fus choqué de voir que mon bracelet était visible maintenant. Je dépliai rapidement ma manche, me maudissant pour avoir oublié un truc aussi important.

Ba-chan m'avait bien prévenu de ne le montrer à personne, et surtout de le cacher toujours en enfilant une veste ou un pull. Mais étant moi-même, j'avais totalement oublié son existence.

Le bracelet était simple : composé d'un fil fin marron où quatre cristaux bleus y étaient déposés tout le long. C'est Ba-chan qui me l'avait donné, m'expliquant qu'il était très important. Car plus le nombre de cristaux brillait d'une lumière orange et plus Kyubi se manifestait. Chaque cristal comportait une étape concernant les manifestions de Kyubi, et ses étapes étaient :

Premier cristal : Forte Colère ; deuxième : Perte de contrôle troisième : Possession ; et enfin quatrième : Transformation.

Et elle m'avait bien ordonné que dès que je remarquerais que le premier brillait d'une lumière assez forte pour que je puisse m'en apercevoir, je devrais alors essayer de me calmer ou de m'éloigner si je suis trop entouré.

Ok…bon, question discrétion, c'était foutu. Mais comment ça Gaara avait le même ?

Je posai mon regard sur sa main et je vis enfin le bracelet. Comment avais-je pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer ? Il était là, entourant son poignet. Sauf que les cristaux étaient blancs et non pas bleus comme les miens. Mais, mis à part ça, il était exactement le même. Ba-chan avait dû lui en donner un à son entrée à cette académie comme elle l'avait fait pour moi.

Alors, mes soupçons étaient donc fondés ? Lui aussi avait un démon en lui ? Ça expliquerait donc la sensation que j'avais ressenti en croisant son regard, mais aussi son intérêt à mon égard.

Quand la voix de Temari se fit entendre une seconde fois, je reportai mon attention sur elle.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle, en me défiant du regard.

Je soupirai puis regardai Gaara.

-Gaara, c'est ça ? Je peux te parler en privé ? demandai-je, ignorant les regards incompréhensifs et surpris des autres.

-Hé ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! s'exclama Temari, agacée qu'on l'ai ignoré.

-Temari, arrête ça, intervint une voix calme et rare qui venait visiblement du roux.

Et sans un autre mot, je suivis Gaara.

C'est moi qui ai demandé à lui parler mais c'est lui qui prend tête dans la marche, ce type est un peu bizarre.

* * *

- Temari, calme-toi…

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme Kankuro ?! Il m'a ignoré ! Et tu sais que je déteste ça quand quelqu'un m'ignore !

- Ouah, Temari qui s'énerve… c'est rare, commenta Kiba en la fixant.

- …

- La colère est vraiment mauvaise pour la peau d'une fille, tu risques d'avoir des rides, rajouta Sai avec son éternel faux sourire.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de la blonde et elle répondit d'une voix irritée :

- Fermez-là tous les deux. Non, mais je vous jure… d'abord Kiba qui parle comme s'il me connaissait alors que le seul truc qui l'intéresse c'est son chien-

- D'ailleurs il est où ? la coupa Sakura en s'adressant au brun.

- Je l'ai laissé à la maison aujourd'hui… il était malade et ma mère s'occupe de lui- Hé ! Vous ne l'avez remarqué que maintenant ?! Ce n'est pas ça sympa pour Akamaru !

- Oh, mais excuse-nous de ne pas faire attention à ton chien qui fait à peine la taille d'un lapin… intervint Ino en soupirant.

- Ouais, mais-

Temari qui jusque là avait gardé le silence pour ne pas s'énerver prit la parole.

Non mais on l'ignore en premier, ensuite on lui coupe la parole ? Ils n'avaient donc plus aucun respect pour leurs ainés ou quoi ?!

- Hé, j'étais en train de parler si vous ne l'avez pas remarquer ! Surtout toi Sakura !

- Ah… désolé, s'excusa celle-ci avec un sourire.

- Donc, je disais… que mis à part Kiba qui se permet de commenter alors que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole et Sai qui fait des remarques aussi déplaisantes que son sourire. Je crois que l'arrivée de ce nouveau vous a vraiment troublé.

- Si quelqu'un est troublé ici, c'est bien toi Temari.

Tout le monde se retourna avec un air ahuri vers la voix flemmarde qui venait de s'incruster. Shikamaru avait la tête posée sur son menton et les regardait d'un air ennuyé.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Même Shikamaru y prend part maintenant, soupira la blonde. Mais franchement, pourquoi le nouveau a le même bracelet que Gaara ? Ils ne se connaissent pas tous les deux… alors pourquoi ?

- Comment Gaara a-t-il eu ce bracelet ? interrogea Sakura, curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas… il ne nous en a jamais parlé. Mais je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'il l'a eu pendant les premiers jours de notre entrée dans cette académie.

- Ça doit être l'amitié ! Séparés pendant des années sans se revoir ni se contacter, puis enfin, ils se retrouvent de nouveau dans cette académie ! Leurs souvenirs d'enfances refont surface grâce à ses bracelets qu'ils s'étaient offert pendant leur enfance ! Oh, je les vois déjà sauter de joie dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant leurs retrouvailles ! pleura Lee avec un regard lointain en cassant complétement l'atmosphère sérieuse qui planait autour de la table.

- Lee, retourne sur ta planète, le frappa Tenten sur la tête.

- Tu devrais faire réalisateur ou un truc du genre… tu as vraiment trop d'imagination ! rigola Ino.

- Argh, ne lui donne pas des idées, il serait capable de le faire… grimaça Tenten en imaginant Lee en réalisateur.

- En plus, je n'imagine même pas les films qu'il pourrait produire, le cinéma aura vraiment une mauvaise réputation s'il s'y met… joignit Sakura dans un petit rire.

- Si Sakura-san veut que je devienne réalisateur, alors je le deviendrai ! s'enflamma Lee en se mettant debout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… nia la rosée en regrettant d'avoir commenté.

- Je t'ai dit de te calmer, le gronda Tenten en le rasseyant de force.

- Pourquoi les discussions tournent-elles toujours au cirque avec vous ? s'exaspéra Temari en les regardant, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle ne conversait pas souvent avec eux.

Bon… Shikamaru était une exception. Même s'il était un gros flemmard, elle pouvait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Et ce n'était ni plus, ni moins. Leur relation était purement amicale… attendez, pourquoi était-elle en train de se justifier ? Argh… mais à quoi pensait-elle ?!

Au même moment, au bout de la table :

- Sasuke ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Karin en levant un regard brillant vers le dit brun.

- …

Il ne répondit pas et commença à quitter la table. Suigetsu l'observa d'un regard blasé en sirotant sa boisson.

- Attend ! Je vais t'accompagner ! s'exclama la rousse en se levant.

- Karin.

Ce seul mot, accompagné par un regard glacial réussit à la figer.

- J'ai envie d'être seul.

Et il s'éloigna. Karin se rassit, avec une expression déçue peinte sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke semblait encore plus froid ces derniers jours, et voulait vraiment y remédier, mais elle ne connaissait pas la raison… et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui en parler….

- Hé… arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait un chiot qui a été abandonné par son maître, se moqua Suigetsu en la fixant. Oh… ou peut-être as-tu besoin d'un nonos pour retrouver ta bonne humeur ?

- La ferme Suigetsu ! Faut toujours que tu ramènes ta fraise alors que l'on t'a rien demandé ! s'énerva-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Suigetsu afficha un sourire en coin satisfait en regardant la rousse fulminer.

* * *

Retour au Naruto POV

Nous sommes maintenant sur le toit. Et c'est vraiment étrange qu'il m'est amené ici… moi qui avais aimé cet endroit pour son calme, et Sasuke pour son isolement, maintenant c'était autour de Gaara ? Je suppose qu'il ne voulait que personne écoute notre conversation, d'où le choix de cet endroit. Car vu que le vent bat son plein ici, je peux percevoir toute présence qui aurait le malheur de nous espionner. Enfin, pour hier… je n'avais pas senti celle de Sasuke… mais c'était une exception. Ou plutôt une faute d'inattention de ma part. Et ça ne recommencera plus.

Je posai mon regard dans celui du roux et me décidai enfin à parler.

- Bon, je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot… tu as un démon en toi aussi, pas vrai ?

- ….

O….K. Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort avec cette question ou… il est sourd ? Je déteste les gens qui m'ignorent quand je leur pose une question, il pourrait au moins répondre ! Mais non, môsieur se contente de fixer mon visage comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Attend… j'ai peut-être quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Ah ! _Enfin _!

- …..

Oh non, pitié ! Ne me dites pas qu'il repart en mode beug !

- Tu as le Kyubi en toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Que… Comment a-t-il deviné ?! J'aurais compris s'il avait découvert que j'avais un démon en moi, mais comment a-t-il su que c'était Kyubi ?!

- Comment tu sais ça ? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Autant de force qui se dégage de toi… et cet éclat rouge qui est apparu dans tes yeux quand tu as attaqué l'Inuzuka. Il faudrait être bête pour ne pas le remarquer.

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Eclat rouge ? Oh... merde ! Ne me dis pas que mes yeux ont pris la couleur de ceux de Kyubi ?! Si lui l'a remarqué… tout le monde l'a remarqué alors ? Oh non ! C'est le deuxième jour et je suis déjà découvert ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être un tel idiot ?!

En voyant l'expression de panique qui commençait à apparaitre dans les yeux du blond, Gaara reprit la parole.

- Calme-toi.

Je me retourne instantanément vers le roux. Calme-toi ? Il me révèle que tout le monde est au courant et ensuite il me demande de me calmer ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui parler, car je ne sais pas si c'est mon envie ou bien celle de Kyubi mais j'ai vraiment envie de me battre contre lui pour lui effacer cet air posé qu'il arbore. Ah… c'est pas bon, je commence déjà à avoir envie de me battre contre lui rien qu'en discutant avec lui. Et s'il m'énerve, je ferai quoi… ? C'est pour cette raison que c'est dangereux pour deux démons de se retrouver seul…

- Quand je disais qu'il fallait être bête pour ne pas le remarquer, je parlais des gens qui avait déjà un soupçon sur toi, continua Gaara. Et je doute que quelqu'un mis à part moi pense que tu possèdes le Kyubi. Si je n'avais pas un démon en moi, je n'aurais jamais douté d'une telle chose.

Je relâche un soupir de soulagement. Ouf… donc, il était le seul à être au courant ? Les autres n'ont alors rien remarqué ?

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées. Pour une personne qui ne parlait presque jamais, je le trouve bien bavard.

- Mais c'est étrange... chaque fois que je te vois, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, et c'est de me battre contre toi…. je suppose que ça doit être la faute des démons qui sont en nous. Et vu l'expression que tu affiches, je présume que tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ?

Il me prit de court. Oui, je l'ai ressenti. Enfin, juste aujourd'hui, mais je l'ai quand même ressenti.

Cette envie de me battre contre lui, de faire apparaitre le vrai démon en lui quand il perdra le contrôle, et ensuite de le tu-

C'est… ce n'est pas ce que je viens de penser, pas vrai ? Je ne viens pas de dire que je souhaitait le tuer ?! Non, c'est une erreur. Je ne veux ni blesser ni tuer personne…

Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de pensées.

Ça me fait peur.

- Je… maintenant que les choses sont claires, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Je m'en vais.

Il ne faut pas que je reste en sa compagnie. Les pensées du démon qui me traverse me font peur. Alors sans attendre, je commence à me diriger vers la porte du toit. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'ici.

- Tu as peur de tes pulsions ? Tu as dû ressentir cette envie de me tuer non ?

Je m'arrête. Figé.

- Tu veux les contrôler ?

Je me retourne violemment avec une expression énervée peinte sur mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu veux les contrôler ?

- Et comment vas-tu m'aider à les contrôler ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu voulais te battre contre moi ! Alors si tu ne peux même pas contrôler les tiens comment vas-tu faire pour m'aider ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de te tuer, et ce genre de pulsions j'ai réussi à les contrôler depuis mes 13 ans. Alors veux-tu de mon aide oui ou non ?

- Et tu veux quoi en retour ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire ça par simple acte de gentillesse ?

Je le regarde d'un air suspect. Je suis entièrement sûr qu'il ne fera pas ça gratuitement. De un, car on vient à peine de se connaitre, et de deux, vu sa réputation, il n'est pas le genre de personne à se lier avec quelqu'un sans raison. Alors, que veut-il en retour ?

- Je vois que tu es sur tes gardes. Mais tu as raison, j'ai quelque chose à te demander en retour…

- Et c'est ? insista le blond, s'attendant à une chose qui lui serait impossible à accomplir vu la personnalité du roux.

- Que tu me fasses dormir.

- …Hein ?

C'est à mon tour d'être en mode beug là… il a bien dit dormir ? Non, non j'ai dû mal entendre. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Euh… tu peux répéter ?

- …J'ai dit que je voulais que tu m'aides à dormir.

- J'n'ai pas tout compris là….tu peux te faire plus précis ? interrogeais-je rapidement, mon expression montrant mon trouble apparent.

- J'ai des troubles du sommeil. Je suis insomniaque.

- Et ? Je n'ai pas une formation en médecine à ce que je me rappelle. Alors pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Uzumaki. Si je te l'ai demandé à toi, c'est bien car t'es le seul qui possède l'élément vent. Je sais que tu peux contrôler facilement cet élément, c'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu essayes de contrôler l'air qui s'introduit à l'intérieur du corps humain, ainsi tu pourras m'aider pour ma requête.

Argh… je ne comprends plus rien ! En quoi le contrôle de l'air qui traverse son corps va l'aider à s'endormir ?! … C'est du n'importe quoi !

- Tu peux te faire encore plus _précis _?

Il eut un silence où je réussis à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Oui oui, je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées, mais là, n'importe qui l'aurait compris. Ses yeux ne reflétaient vraiment qu'une pensée : _C'est un idiot_.

Ok, si vous avez une bonne mémoire, vous saurez que je déteste qu'on dise ou _pense _que je suis un idiot. Car je n'en suis pas un !

- Tu essayeras de détendre tout mon système nerveux en infiltrant de l'air à l'intérieur. Ainsi, je pense que je pourrai avoir peut-être plus de facilité pour m'endormir.

Euh… je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre là… mais il y a une question que j'ai envie de poser.

- Peut-être ? Tu n'es pas sûr que ça marchera ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté d'aller te faire consulter chez un vrai docteur ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais tout ce qu'ils ont essayé n'a pas marché. Alors tu acceptes ?

- Attend un peu… qui t'a donné cette idée pour dormir alors ?

- ….

On dirait que je l'ai agacé avec toutes mes questions.

- Temari, il répondit enfin.

- Hein ? Ta sœur ? Comment elle a su ça ?

Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis curieux !

- Elle a l'élément vent elle aussi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu ça dans un de ses manuels scolaires sur son contrôle. Il est habituellement utilisé comme attaque contre l'ennemi pour le blesser de l'intérieur mais elle m'a dit que je ne perderais rien à essayer.

- Ah oui, à part une ou deux neurones si je me trompe dans le processus…. Tu as vraiment cru que je pouvais avoir un contrôle aussi parfait ?! demandai-je incrédule. Alors qu'est-ce que je ferai ici si c'était le cas ? Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Temari de l'utiliser si elle possède l'élément vent elle aussi ?

Ok, on dirait que je suis abonné aux questions aujourd'hui, mais faut bien me renseigner avant de me lancer dans une proposition aussi louche, non ? Bon, pas si louche que ça vu qu'il vient de m'expliquer la raison de son aide, et d'après les grosses cernes sous ses yeux, je ne crois pas qu'il ment. Mais quand même, j'ai envie de tout savoir.

- Temari ne contrôle le vent qu'avec son éventail, elle ne peut utiliser ses mains ou son corps comme toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te passerai le livre de Temari pour que tu saches comment t'y prendre, alors si tu te concentres correctement, je ne vois pas comment tu pourras te tromper et me blesser.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix si calme et assurée que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'hocher la tête, acceptant de ce fait son marché.

- C'est réglé alors, Uzumaki. On se retrouvera donc demain à la même heure ici, pour commencer notre entrainement. Ne sois pas en retard.

- Naruto. Appelle-moi Naruto, vu qu'à partir de maintenant on doit se côtoyer souvent, répliqua le blond accompagné d'un sourire.

- …..je te laisse alors, Naruto.

Et il s'en alla. Me laissant seule sur le toit. Je me dirigeai vers la rambarde, puis m'adossai dessus tout en plongeant dans mes pensées.

* * *

Sasuke POV :

Ce nouvel élève m'intriguait. Je ne parlais pas de son pouvoir, même si j'avais été un peu surpris qu'il fut de mon niveau (surpris à l'intérieur bien sûr, son expression avais été aussi neutre qu'à la normale devant les autres). Non, c'était plutôt sa personnalité et sa personne qui m'intriguait. Il était si… étrange. Un instant, il était froid et indifférent, et l'autre souriant et sociable. Il n'était pas bipolaire… si ? En tout cas, je ne l'aimai pas spécialement, pour moi il était aussi insignifiant que les autres. Enfin…. c'est ce que j'essayai de me dire.

Pendant l'entraînement, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être réjoui de me battre contre lui. Depuis mon combat avec Gaara à mon entrée à cette académie, je n'avais plus eu d'adversaires de mon âge. Alors, il avait été évident que je ne pouvais empêcher l'adrénaline de monter en moi quand le combat avait commencé. J'avais été le premier à attaquer, confiant que je le blesserais, mais fus surpris quand il para mon attaque en m'attrapant le poignet. Il avait été le premier à avoir réussi à arrêter mon attaque à main nue. Et il avait fait ça avec tellement de facilité et de nonchalance que ça m'avait un peu agacé. Et après vingt minutes de combat, on s'était remis aux poings. Et je devais avouer qu'il était fort pour avoir réussi à me tenir tête aussi longtemps, mais le duel n'avait pas duré longtemps quand soudainement on s'était figé tous les deux dans une position qui était un peu trop proche à mon goût.

Son regard était si bleu… si profond…. je m'étais senti comme noyé dans un océan. Mais cet océan était sombre, froid et…. vide. Où était passé l'éclat que j'avais remarqué quand il avait discuté avec les autres ? Est-ce parce qu'il me regardait que l'éclat avait disparu ? Où… C'était la véritable nature de ses yeux ? Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix de Kakashi, et je m'étais éloigné alors de lui.

De retour en classe, je m'étais dirigé vers le réfectoire suivi de près par Suigetsu et Karin. Enfin, pour Karin, c'était plus collée de prés. Ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable cette fille, mais bon, son pouvoir était assez rare alors je ne l'empêchai pas de me suivre, peut-être qu'elle me servirait un jour, qui sait. Arrivé au réfectoire, j'avais décidé de prendre un sandwich, n'ayant pas un grand appétit. Karin avait voulu faire de même et m'accompagner mais je refusai. Je la supportais assez toute la journée, alors un peu de paix ne me ferait pas de mal. Elle avait quand même insisté mais un regard froid de ma part lui ferma le clapet.

Je m'étais dirigé donc vers le toit, l'endroit que je jugeais le plus calme et isolé. J'étais à la moitié de mon sandwich, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était le nouvel élève, Uzumaki Naruto. Il ne m'avait pas remarqué car j'étais dans un coin du toit, à moitié caché par un mur. J'utilisais souvent cet endroit pour manger ou m'endormir, personne ne risquait de me remarquer vu qu'ils ne me voyaient pas. Pour être au calme, c'était parfait. Mais ce qui m'avait étonné, c'était qu'il n'avait pas senti ma présence. Comment à son niveau, il ne pouvait pas me repérer ? Je le regardai en silence se diriger vers la rambarde du toit qui retenait toutes personnes de tomber. Mais au lieu de s'y appuyer, il s'y était assis. Comme si ça ne lui faisait pas peur d'être perché à trente mètres au-dessus du sol. Il semblait réfléchir avec son regard perdu, et je ne bougea pas, me contentant de le regarder. Et après un court instant, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Et il venait visiblement de son ventre. Je fixai la moitié de mon sandwich un moment, et avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, je l'avais rejoint. Je lui demanda s'il voulait la moitié de mon sandwich et il resta silencieux, se contentant de m'examiner.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, moi qui habituellement me fichais pleinement de ce que faisaient ou pensaient les autres. Mais me voilà maintenant, offrant ma nourriture à un nouvel élève que je venais à peine de rencontrer. Je me surpris moi-même par mon comportement, mais je ne me questionnai pas plus et lui reposai la question. Cette fois-ci il accepta le sandwich que je lui tendais et me remercia d'un grand sourire, ça m'a fait un peu bizarre de recevoir ce sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il me sourit ainsi. Un sourire sincère et joyeux. Je ne dis rien et m'adossai à côté de lui. Il y eut un court silence où tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était le son des mâchouilles du blond dans son sandwich, pendant que moi, je regardais paisiblement le ciel. Quand il termina, il se retourna vers moi et me demanda la raison de ma présence. Et étant Uchiha Sasuke, je n'ai pu m'aviser de me mettre sur la défensive et de lui répondre d'une voix froide que je souhaitais être seul.

J'étais comme ça, quand les gens devenaient trop amicaux et essayaient de se rapprocher de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les repousser. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il laisse tomber aussi facilement et essaye de partir. Il s'était mis debout et je lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire. Il me répondit d'une voix nonchalante qu'il allait sauter. Et je l'aurais ignoré si cette vision ne me provoqua pas des frissons sur l'intégralité de mon corps. C'était inévitable, il allait sauter dans le vide, et même si je savais qu'il n'allait pas être blessé grâce à son affinité avec le vent, je me senti quand même angoissé quand un souvenir refit surface depuis le fin fond de ma mémoire, un souvenir que je pensait ou plutôt souhaitait avoir oublié.

_Sasuke….je suis désolée….j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._

Une voix si douce… et si familière…. des cheveux noirs virevoltant dans l'air…. une robe bleue pâle fouettée par le vent. Et un sourire…triste….et emplis de regrets….

Si Nii-san n'était pas arrivée à temps ce jour-là….elle serait mor–

Je m'interrompis soudainement dans mes pensées puis fermai un instant les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à ça maintenant ? Je chassai rapidement ce souvenir qui commençait à contaminer ma tête, puis réouvrit mes yeux et lui demandai d'un air calme s'il était un idiot. Je savais qu'il ne risquerait pas de mourir, mais je ne voulais pas le voir sauter. Un seul souvenir suffit, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Mais il était têtu et contesta, et quand il essaya de sauter, je lui attrapai le poignet et le fis tomber au sol. Je fis une remarque pour dissimuler mon trouble intérieur, et il s'énerva et repartit. Je crois que le sourire qu'il m'a dédié tout à heure sera le premier et dernier que je verrai. Il ne me parlera plus vu le regard noir qu'il m'a envoyé avant de partir.

Mais même si c'était le cas, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de lui reparler.

Le lendemain, comme à mon habitude, j'étais arrivé en avance en classe. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison. Le regard calme de mon père qui déjeunait en silence, ma mère qui me fixait comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais laissait toujours tomber, et Itachi qui m'ébouriffait les cheveux puis proposait de me ramener en cours. Une journée quotidienne en somme, mais que je détestais avant tout.

Les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres, mais toujours pas le nouveau. Je me surpris moi-même à cette pensée. En quoi ça me regardait qu'il vienne ou pas ? Je ne le connaissais que depuis hier, et on ne s'aimait pas tous les deux….

L'appelle commença, et il ne se montrait toujours pas. Je me demandai si quelque chose lui été arrivé ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça me concernait….

A l'appelle de son nom, il se montra. Il descendit de la fenêtre comme s'il avait emprunté la porte, et répondit paresseusement à Kakashi. Le voilà de nouveau en mode cool et composé.

Il s'était dirigé lentement à sa place, et Kiba lâcha une remarque sur lui. Le blond l'ignora et continua sa route, mais je cru voir Kiba lui chuchoter quelque chose, et là, l'atmosphère changea complétement autour du blond et il envoya Kiba à l'autre bout de la salle. J'avais aussi remarqué que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur pendant un instant, prenant une légère teinte rouge. J'avais peut-être imaginé ça ? Mais j'avais un pressentiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Et mes pressentiments n'étaient jamais incorrects. Je le fixai mais il était dos à moi maintenant. J'observai donc l'échange entre lui et Kakashi en silence, ignorant le froid qui s'était abattu sur la classe. Et après un bref instant, le blond avait quitté la salle, son regard aussi froid qu'hier.

Après qu'il soit parti, Kakashi n'avait pas souri une seule fois et arborait une expression sérieuse qui en avait surpris plus d'un.

On commença néanmoins l'entraînement. J'étais de nouveau en paire avec Kakashi, dû à l'absence de Naruto. Je me battai contre lui, mais quelque chose clochait… c'était différent d'hier. C'est vrai que je ne m'étais entrainé avec Naruto qu'une seule fois, mais je pouvais vous assurer que ça avait été moins ennuyant et agaçant qu'avec Kakashi actuellement. Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était contre Kakashi que j'étais habitué à me battre, et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Alors ça venait d'où ? Peut-être parce qu'il était de mon âge, je préférais me battre contre lui ? Ou probablement parce qu'il s'était amusé autant que moi durant notre combat ? Je ne sais pas. Et je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement en plein combat, et me dit de patienter une seconde avant de s'éloigner. La seconde était devenue des minutes, et quand je me décidai enfin à aller le voir, Naruto apparut à ses côtés. Ils discutèrent et Naruto lui passa une feuille. Je me demandai ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. Argh…depuis quand est-ce que j'étais devenu aussi curieux ? C'était la première fois que je m'intéressais à quelqu'un alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'attirer mon attention. C'était vraiment étrange ce qui m'arrivait. Je me rapprochai et entendis ce que Kakashi disait, j'intervins immédiatement et entamai un débat avec lui. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il s'y mettait. Le professeur commença à partir quand il sut que je commençais sérieusement à me fâcher, mais Naruto l'interpela soudainement et l'interrogea sur ce qui était écrit sur le papier, mais celui-ci ne souhaita pas le lui dire et disparut.

Quand nous commençâmes l'entrainement, Naruto avait l'air d'être mal à l'aise sous les regards des autres, ce qui était une première vu qu'habituellement il était indifférent quand les autres le fixaient. Mais là, quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter, alors s'en m'en empêcher, je le provoquai. L'incitant ainsi à se battre et à oublier ce qui l'entourait. Et ce fut ce qui était arrivé. Pendant l'échange de coups, je n'ai pas pu retenir des sourires en coin, quand je remarquai, qu'après conclusion, je préférais me battre contre lui que Kakashi. Je n'essayai même pas de comprendre pourquoi.

Après que l'entraînement soit terminé, je me retrouvai comme à mon habitude au réfectoire. J'observai du coin de l'œil le blond, la table était aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe, à part pour Karin et Suigetsu qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. D'ailleurs au bout d'un moment, je leur ordonnai de la fermer un peu, ce qu'ils pouvaient être fatiguant quand ils s'y mettaient. Naruto prit enfin la parole après un court moment, mais personne ne lui répondit. Je me contrôlai pour ne pas les traiter de lâches pour leur comportement, mais ce n'était pas dans mon caractère de m'énerver pour un nouveau, qui plus est une _personne_. Je ne me comprenais pas et ça m'énervait. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais envie de m'y mêler alors que l'on n'était même pas amis ? J'étais de plus en plus perdu et je devais avouer que je détestais ça.

Naruto s'était mis soudainement debout et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve sur eux, Kiba fit son apparition. Et ce qui suivit m'étonna encore plus, le brun s'était excusé, et Naruto lui avait pardonné, et ils ont tous les deux lié une nouvelle amitié. Sakura parla aussi et s'excusa au nom de tous les autres, et le blond se rassit et la table partit dans une discussion animée. Où était parti le froid qui planait il y a quelques secondes ? Je soupirai et continuai à manger. Essayons d'ignorer ce sentiment de soulagement qui me traversait. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais soulagé ?

Je mis de côtés mes questions et continuai à manger. Néanmoins, un calme refit surface sur la table, et Temari prit la parole. La question qu'elle posa me fit froncer les sourcils. Et j'étais curieux de connaitre la réponse du blond. Ce n'était pas comme si lui et Gaara se connaissaient… ? Pourquoi ça m'intéressait ?! Je croyais que j'allais avoir des maux de tête d'ici ce soir.

Naruto quitta ensuite la table avec le dit roux. Et tout le monde se remis à parler bruyamment, mais je ne les écoutais pas, essayant de comprendre ce qui clochait avec moi.

Je m'arrêtai cependant de réfléchir et me levai, Karin me demanda où je comptais aller mais je ne lui répondis pas , n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle me suive. Elle insista pourtant et je lui répondis d'une voix froide, lui cassant ainsi tout espoir de me suivre.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers le toit, et quand j'ouvris doucement la porte j'entendis la voix de Naruto suivit de celle de Gaara avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve devant moi. Il me dépassa sans un regard et je détourna mon attention vers le blond qui s'était déjà retourné pour contempler le ciel, ne m'ayant visiblement pas remarqué.

Que voulait-il dire par se côtoyer plus souvent ? Et pourquoi Gaara avait-il accepté de l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il ne réservait cela qu'à une infime partie des gens qu'il connaissait ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'aimais pas ça. Ni le sentiment étrange qui me brûlait le ventre.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?_

* * *

**Je suis de retour ! Je m'excuse pour mon petit retard (pas si petit que ça...) mais voici le chapitre 5 ! Je dois avouer que le résultat est un peu différent de ce que je voulais mais j'espère quand même que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ^^ **

**Petite info : Akamaru à la même taille que dans la première saison, car j'ai envie de le faire grossir en même temps que Kiba évolue...**

**Sinon, je pense que vous en avez appris un peu plus sur Sasuke ? Je crois qu'il est en pleine confusion...d'où son auto-persuasion ^^'**

**Sinon je remercie beaucoup ce qui prenne la peine à chaque fois de me laisser une review, ça m'encourage toujours à continuer et à poster plus vite (enfin, quand je peux...)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


End file.
